Harry Potter and the Snake Mage
by TheDemonHunter
Summary: UPDATED AGAIN! 12.14.04! Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts for his sixth year. But a mysterious young man the exact same age as Harry has arrived at Hogwarts as well.
1. The Three Letters

Harry Potter woke up in his horrible little bed on horrible little Privett Drive. He seemed to be more and more angry at the terrible lack of communications. The wizarding world had apparently shut him off. He was supposed to send letters every three days to Remus Lupin, and he had done so, but had not received any letters back. So, Harry had simply stopped sending letters. He looked over at the clock; it was 11:59. In one minute he would be sixteen, and the three-day count would be over. With two important things happening in one day, owls were guaranteed.  
  
"Come on, change!" Harry whispered to the clock. Almost as if he commanded it, it did. Harry held his breath, nothing happened. Then, he heard a tapping at the window. It sounded like an owl's beak. Hedwig started to screech.  
  
"Potter, shut that damn bird up! The whole neighborhood can here it!" his Uncle Vernon howled from the room next door. Harry rolled his eyes and let the bird in. It dropped off three letters, then went to Hedwig's cage for a hooting. Harry opened the first one carefully. Inside was a letter from Dumbledore himself.  
  
Harry,  
  
Now I know your not being so foolish that you refuse to write simply because Remus and I have not written back.  
  
"Figures he'd know." Muttered Harry. Hedwig was now happily hooting with the black owl that had delivered the letter. Harry read on.  
  
Remember, we do not write for your safety. Now, in this letter is a list of your things for next year. And Harry, I would like to meet with you directly after the feast on your first day back. I'm sure you would like to spend time with your friends, but there has been an occurrence of great importance. I can't mention it in this letter. I shall see you at school.  
  
Albus  
  
"Albus?" Harry wondered out loud. "Since when were we on a first name basis?" Hedwig let out a particularly loud screech.  
  
"Boy, I'm telling you, if that bird-" Vernon started.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry called back. Harry then turned to Hedwig and the Black Owl. "Shut up." Harry placed the letter on his desk. What did Dumbledore want to see him for? He shrugged it off and opened the next letter. He could tell by the writing it was from Hagrid.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are ye? Happy birthday! Grawp's been asking for ye. 'Fraid he's takin' a likin' to ye. And by the way, what's a Hagger?  
  
Harry laughed. Hagger was Grawp's name for Hagrid.  
  
Well, I wanted to let you know I haven't forgotten about ye. Grawp and me are waiting for you to come back. By the way, there's somebody here Dumbledore wants you to meet. He's this Mage who.wait, I shouldn't have told you that.  
  
Harry smiled. He really missed Hagrid.  
  
Well Dumbledore will explain it to you when you are ready. So, Happy Birthday, can't wait to see ye.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry smiled as he placed the letter down. He thought the last letter would be from Ron, but it was from Hermione. "Why didn't Ron write me?" he thought. He opened Hermione's letter and read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? It's been so long since I've seen you. Ron and I aren't supposed to write you, but I figured you have to break a few rules. Thanks for teaching me that. It's one thing McGonnagal never would've taught.  
  
Harry showed a slight grin. Hermione had been so proper until Ron and he had influenced her.  
  
Anyway, meet me and Ron at Diagon Alley in two days at 5:00. We're going to take our Apparating Tests! Don't worry, there's a book on it with your birthday present. Study before you get there! Also there's a bit of Floo Powder that I'm using to get there. Ron sent me some. Happy Birthday, see you soon. By the way, sorry I didn't write until now, I hope you're not upset.  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
Harry opened the package and found the book and Floo powder. Under it was a small book entitled "The Auror's Guide to Dark Wizards." Harry looked inside the cover and saw a message written in. "Your first step to becoming an Auror, Harry." He smiled and placed the book on the desk with the letters. He gave the black owl some food and sent it on its way. He scratched Hedwig, then got into his bed. Ron hadn't sent him anything. It bothered him. He'd talk to him about it when they went to the Apparating Test.  
  
Harry strolled through Diagon Alley confidently. He had all his belongings with him. He had studied the book thoroughly, and felt sure he could've Apparated in his own house had it been permitted. Harry had grown over the summer. He was now 6 foot. His jet-black hair was unruly as ever. He still wore glasses, and behind them were the same green eyes. His frame was a bit more muscular due to the fact he had worked out over the summer, preparing for his inevitable confrontation with Voldemort.  
  
"Harry!' He heard from behind him. As he turned, Hermione nearly tackled him in a hug.  
  
"Good to see you to Hermione." She pulled away and looked at him sternly.  
  
"Did you read the Apparition book I gave you?" she asked.  
  
"Of course. This test is gonna be no problem. By the way, thank you for the present." She smiled at Harry and he smiled back.  
  
"Hey, Harry!' Ron walked over and patted him on the back. "How's it going?"  
  
"You wouldn't know, would you? You didn't write me the entire summer!" Harry snapped.  
  
"Sorry mate, we weren't supposed to." Ron shrugged.  
  
"Hermione did." Harry stated.  
  
"You did?" Ron asked, genuinely surprised.  
  
"Well.it was his birthday." She replied meekly.  
  
"I'm sorry mate. I just didn't want to get into trouble." He replied unconvincingly.  
  
"Sure." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh come on, I apologized Harry! Don't make me beg here!" Ron pulled a parcel out of his bag. "I got you a gift!" He handed it to Harry. Harry tried to hold back a smile, but eventually grinned and held out his hand for Ron to shake.  
  
"I swear that one of these days I'm gonna stay mad at you." Ron shook his hand and smiled. They all walked inside to take their tests. Three hours later, they all walked out with Apparition licenses. Ron had taken the test twice, but had gotten it. Harry had passed by one question. Hermione, naturally, passed with full marks. They bought their school supplies, and left Diagon Alley for London's train station. The sixth year of Hogwarts had begun. 


	2. The Mage and the Wizard

Sorry that first part was so boring, but I need a setup. Not my strong suit. Anyway, here's chapter two. You might see some tributes in the story to Frank Herbert, one of my favorite writers. Anyway, part Two of Harry Potter and the Snake Mage!  
  
The ride on the Hogwarts express was long and boring. He had spent most of the ride in a compartment with the D.A. Luna was again raving about her father and their latest trip, Ginny was sweet talking it with Dean Thomas, and Seamus was complaining that somebody had stolen his Frida Gilfrump wizarding card. Neville later discovered that Trevor had eaten it.  
  
Harry's mind was on one thing in particular. It was what Dumbledore had written him. He needed to talk to him. It was so important it had to be right after the feast. And what had Hagird mentioned about a Mage? What was a Mage? Harry excused himself from the compartment. He walked to the Prefect compartment at the end of the train and knocked. Harry pleaded that he wouldn't open it, but he did.  
  
"Potter. This place is for Prefects only." Malfoy sneered.  
  
"I'm here to speak with Ron and Hermione, not you." Harry snapped back.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you in, Potter. You see, I think your non- Prefectness would sufficate us." Malfoy laughed at his own joke.  
  
"Prefectness?" Harry asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Thankfully Ron and Hermione pushed past Draco and closed the door.  
  
"Sorry about that, Harry." Said Ron. "He's an ass."  
  
"Tell me about it." Harry said.  
  
"So, what's up?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I was wondering what a Mage is." Harry looked at them, they both had puzzled looks.  
  
"Well, Harry, a Mage is a wizard who doesn't use a wand. They perform all spells from their hands." Hermione answered.  
  
"Right. Hand-wizards, mum calls 'em." Ron answered.  
  
"The thing is, Harry, that they're really rare. I don't think there has been one for thousands of years."  
  
"Oh." Harry said. Then there was a real hand-wizard at Hogwarts? A Mage?  
  
"That's not all, Harry. Some Mages went beyond spells! Merlin was a Mage, and he could do almost anything he wanted with his power." Ron said.  
  
"That's right. A powerful Mage is only limited by his imagination." Said Hermione. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, I read something about a Mage in the book you gave me." Harry answered calmly. "Just interested."  
  
"You risked Malfoy to ask us that?" Hermione said shrewdly. She clearly was not convinced.  
  
"Yeah. So, I'll see you guys at the feast." Harry quickly returned to his compartment.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione with a very confused look on his face. "What in the bloody hell was that all about?"  
  
When Gryiffindor gathered at their table, Harry kept eyeing certain people, looking for this Mage. He was certain he was what Dumbledore wanted to talk to him about. He kept his eye peeled, but the only thing he noticed was Lupin sitting with the Professors. He assumed what this meant, and was pleased, but this was not the answer to his questions. Hermione noticed his anxiousness.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" she asked.  
  
"What makes you think something's wrong?" he responded.  
  
"Harry, I know you. You're nervous about something." She stated simply.  
  
"Yeah, what's up, mate? You're not very talkative." Ron said.  
  
"Well." Harry started, "To be honest something is bothering me." Hermione and Ron eyed him. "Dumbledore wants to talk to me after the feast."  
  
"What about?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. If they had any chance of understanding, he would have to tell them the prophecy. He didn't want to, not really, but.he needed to tell somebody. He needed somebody to help him bear the weight. Better Ron and Hermione than anybody else.  
  
"Well, it's a long story-" he started, but as he did, Dumbledore rose from his seat. Harry looked at them and whispered "I'll tell you later."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and began his speech. "A new year. New friends, new challenges, new responsibilities." He said, eyeing Harry. Harry squirmed in his seat; he didn't like the attention. Dumbledore returned his view to the rest of the room. "Before we invite the first years in, there are three announcements I would like to make. One, all first years will be taught Defense Against the Dark Arts by my Professor Terran, who sadly could not join us tonight. He will be her tomorrow though for classes. Second years and up will be taught by Professor Lupin." There were cheers from every table except the Slytherin. Lupin smiled and blushed, and gently waved. Harry was very happy for Lupin. He had been one of his father's best frined, and was one of the last remaining people he could consider people. "As many of you already know, Professor Lupin is a werewolf. But our potions master, Professor Snape, has the correct potions to control this handicap. I'm sure this school will ignore prejudice, and except our returning teacher for what he is. By your cheers, I would assume he is a good teacher, not a monster." The room was silent, and Lupin bowed his head. Harry felt sorry for him, and looked over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy and his goons were laughing about something. Most likely Lupin. Harry wanted to go over there and strangle them, but he contented himself imagining it.  
  
"The next announcement is about a recently deceased ex-convict by the name of Sirius Black." Harry tensed at the very name of Sirius. His eyes automatically began to tear and his throat closed on him. Hermione grabbed his hand from across table. He turned and saw sympathy in her eyes. He tried to relax, but even her comfort couldn't help. He couldn't look at Dumbledore.  
  
"Sirius Black was not a criminal." Murmurs traveled across the hall. "He didn't commit the crime he was imprisoned for. The crime was committed by a man named Peter Pettigrew." More murmurs flew through the room. "Yes, the same Peter Pettigrew thought to be dead. All I can tell you is, do not trust the rats." Most of the room looked at Dumbledore as if he was crazy, but Harry knew exactly what he meant.  
  
"Finally, on a happier note, we have a transfer student from the United States. Apparently he wanted a proper education." The teachers and a handful of students, including Hermione laughed. "He will be taking classes with the sixth years, and will be sorted before the first years." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he turned his head to Harry. "Leto, please join us now." Dumbledore turned to the giant doors and waved his wand. They opened, and a 16-year-old boy in a white and red cloak stepped through down the aisle. Harry noticed the strange cloak. It was white execpt along the bottom and wrists. Those had red on them. There were also two lines down the front and back of the white cloak, red as well. "A Mage." he heard many people mutter. So this was a Mages uniform.  
  
He heard many girls gasp, but it wasn't at the cloak. The boy was 6'3''. He has wavy brown hair, sparkling, piercing blue eyes, and snow white skin. Even though the cloak covered his body, he evidently was extremely well built, as his posture gave away all. He walked with an aura of confidence that nobody could match. His gorgeous appearance made the women stare uncontrollably. As he walked down the aisle, he seemed to ignore them. Harry turned to Hermione to comment, but she was busy. She stared, eyes wide open, at the new student walking towards Dumbledore. For some reason, Harry felt a hint of jealousy, but quickly brushed it off. It was like Lockheart, just a silly crush.  
  
The mage named Leto walked up to Dumbledore and shook his hand. He then sat down in the chair and placed the hat on his own head. It was a rather long time before the hat made its decision; nearly five minutes. The hat finally yelled out a name; "GRYFFINDOR!" The house cheered loud, very loud. In fact, the only time he could remember such a cheer was when.he himself was put in Gryffindor. Leto calmy walked down the aisle, Gryffindor girls smiling and cheering him as he walked, and he took a seat right next to Harry. Hermione realized he was sitting right in front of her and she was still staring, and looked down at the table blushing.  
  
He smiled at her and said, "You must be Ms. Granger. Professor McGonnagal told me that you're the smartest girl in the school." She looked up and blushed. He held out his hand to shake. "Leto Stormrage." She shook his hand and murmured "How do you do?" Ron smiled and stuck out his hand. "Ron Weasly. Put 'er there, mate." Leto chuckled and shook his hand. "Hello, Ron. I've heard about you as well. Quidditch Keeper, right?" "Yeah. I am." Ron said, trying to smile. Ron had not had the best year last year, they had barely won the cup. Ron had practiced over the summer though, he knew he'd be ready this year. Leto turned to Harry and smiled, staring right at the scar. "And you must be the famous Harry Potter." Harry didn't know what to say, so he stuck out his hand. Leto took it and shook. As Leto turned his head, he noticed a stange tattoo on Leto's neck. He looked at it, but the cloak covered part of it up. Before he could ask Leto what it was, the doors opened again and the first years entered.  
  
Harry and Leto both waited in Dumbledore's office. Harry wondered what the mage would have to do with him. Why was it important to Dumbledore. What did he mean to the prophecy? Uncomfortable with the silence, Harry started a conversation.  
  
"So, your from America?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes." Replied Leto. "But my parents went to school here."  
  
"Oh." Harry answered. "When did they go?"  
  
"The same time as your parents." Leto replied simply.  
  
"Really? Did my parents know yours?" Harry said. This was getting interesting.  
  
"Our mothers were best friends in school." Leto replied.  
  
Just then Dumbledore entered. He sat down behind his desk and frowned. A frown that suggested, in Harry's mind, frustration. "Harry, you know what about I've called you in here?"  
  
"The prophecy." Harry answered.  
  
"Yes." Said Dumbledore. "Well.it seems we may have missed something." Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
"What is it, sir." Harry asked. Dumbeldore looked up at Harry and stared.  
  
"The prophecy may not have meant you, Harry. It still may not mean you." Harry blinked, he couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"What was that, Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, Leto's parents were Duncan and Jessica Stormrage. Both members of the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
"Hunters." Leto said.  
  
"Yes, they hunted Dark Wizards. His parents too escaped Voldemort three times. He was also born in late July. As matter of fact, you two were born at the exact same time." Harry and Leto looked at each other.  
  
"But Professor, the last part of the Prophecy." Dumbledore cut him off, he already had the answer.  
  
"Leto?" Dumbledore asked. Leto nodded, stood, and took off his cloak, revealing his white pants and heavily scarred, yet heavily muscular body. Harry could see the tattoo fully now. It was a snake. A long, green, snake.  
  
"A snake?" Harry asked.  
  
"A Basilisk." Answered Leto.  
  
"How did you get it?" asked Harry.  
  
"I was born with it." Leto answered, slipping on his cloak again.  
  
"It seems when Voldemort captured Jessica Stormrage for the third time, she was pregnant with Leto." Dumbledore seemed to struggle to speak. "Before Duncan could rescue her, Voldemort made her drink the blood of a Basilisk." Dumbledore spat the words, clearly disgusted. "The blood should've killed her, but it didn't. She lived, stronger than ever. Her husband and other member of the Order rescued her, but it seems Leto was affected by the blood." Dumbledore stood.  
  
"Marked by the Dark Lord." Said Leto. Harry looked back and forth between Leto and Dumbledore.  
  
"So, Leto is who the prophecy's about?" asked Harry.  
  
Dumbledore looked down at Harry. "I don't know, Harry."  
  
Harry and Leto looked at each other again. Harry couldn't help but stare at what was visible of the snake.  
  
Dumbledore sat back down. "Leto is here for precautions. I would hope, Harry, that you to could become friends. I think that you two will find you will need each other." Harry didn't know what to think. Leto seemed calm on the outside, but on the inside he was lost. Dumbledore must have noticed and said, "Now go to sleep. You start classes tomorrow."  
  
So, much better, huh? Who is Leto? What connection does Jessica Stormrage have with Lily Potter. Who is the One? What effects did the Basilisk blood have on Leto? Will Ron and Hermione except Leto? Will Leto except them? Find out more in the next chapter.I'll write if I get enough reviews. 


	3. Confrontations and Potions

Harry and Leto silently walked down the corridors of Hogwarts Castle to the Gryffindor Common Room. They didn't know what to say. Forced to be allies, and they didn't really know anything about the other. Harry hated the terrible silence. He decided to start a conversation.  
  
"So.it's good to have somebody to talk about the prophecy with." Harry said.  
  
"You haven't told your friends?" Leto asked.  
  
Harry paused. "No."  
  
"Why?" Leto asked simply.  
  
"I don't know. I guess the right time just never came up." Harry shrugged.  
  
"There's never a right time, Harry. There's only now. It's the only thing guaranteed to you." Leto didn't even look at Harry as he spoke.  
  
*Great* Harry thought *He's a philosopher*  
  
Harry and Leto finally reached the Fat Lady. Harry was about to say the password, when Harry realized something; he didn't know the password.  
  
"Um.you wouldn't happen to know the password, would you?" Harry asked sheepishly. Leto raised a hand; the portrait was forced open. The Fat Lady made comments like "Dear me! Good Lord! You must know the Password to get in here!"  
  
Harry's eyes went wide as the Fat Lady continued to struggle inside her painting. Leto looked at Harry and smiled.no not smiled.smirked. "After you." He said.  
  
Harry nodded slightly and walked in. Leto walked after him and the portrait slammed shut. Harry was amazed at what he had just seen. Leto had just forced the door open! Nobody he knew could do that. He remembered during his third year, Sirius had tried.a well-known lump returned to his throat. He pushed Sirius out of his mind as he met Ron and Hermione in the common room.  
  
"Harry! The O.W.L.'s are in! Oh, and Leto.so, um, what's up?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not much. I'm going to bed. Harry has some things I think he wants to tell you." Leto mentioned. He calmly walked upstairs to his bed.  
  
"So Harry, you got something you wanted to tell us?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, but what about the O.W.L's ?" Harry asked. He knew he was simply avoiding the inevitable, but he was in no hurry to explain his now possible future.  
  
"The O.W.L. scores are in. Hagrid forgot to turn his in, so it took until now to even get them." Ron said, smiling broadly.  
  
"Really? How'd you do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I'll be taking N.E.W.T. classes in Defense, Creatures, and Herbology." Ron stated proudly. "Hermione, of course, got perfect scores on all of them. Right Hermione?" Hermione didn't answer. She was still staring at the door Leto exited. "Hermione? Are you home?"  
  
She turned suddenly to Harry and Ron. "Oh yeah, sure."  
  
"Right.Anyway, here's your scores Harry! Let's see how you did." Ron said excited. He held out a green envelope  
  
"You know I probably didn't do much better than you Ron." Harry said, gently sliding his finger under the opening and slowly sliding the folded piece of white paper out of the envelope. Harry opened the paper, expecting to see a few O.W.L.'s. What he saw crushed him.  
  
Ron saw the look on Harry's face. "It's okay, mate. I mean, they don't judge the wizard." Ron said.  
  
"No," Harry muttered "Snape passed me in Potions, with an excellent." Hermione's eyes flew to the paper as she snatched it out of his hand.  
  
"Harry, you got Excellents in everything but Divination!" Hermione was genuinely impressed. Ron, on the other hand, looked hurt.  
  
"Figures you'd do so well." Ron sighed and sat down on the couch.  
  
"McGonnagal must have had a hand in it. I mean, how else would Snape have judged me fairly? Maybe Dumbledore intervened." Harry said, trying to find an excuse.  
  
"What about the other classes?" Ron said.  
  
"Probably impressed with my Patronus. Really, I'm sure it was luck. I couldn't have normally gotten these right." Ron squirmed in the seat, and Harry began to sweat. Ron already had an inferiority complex, no need to make it worse. "So, Hermione, what's your schedule look like tomorrow?" Harry asked.  
  
"Same as yours. Potions, first thing in the morning." She replied weakly.  
  
"Great." Harry replied, plopping down on the couch beside Ron.  
  
"What did you want to tell us Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"I forgot." Harry lied. "It must not have been that important after all."  
  
The Gryffindors were extremely outnumbered in the N.E.W.T. Potion class. In fact, the only non-Slythernins were Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Leto Stormrage. Lavender and Hermione had the luck to be sitting together at their desks, and Harry was fortunately right in front of them. Leto was on the other side of the room completely. Even thought he didn't looked bothered at all, Harry knew he should've been. Leto was paired up with Draco Malfoy. Harry had the bad fortune to be paired up with Salin McGruner, a rather large tub of goo who seemed to eat through out the entire class and still gain points for Slytherin.  
  
As Harry waited for Snape's dreaded return to class, he heard whispers coming from Hermione and Lavender. Without turning his head, Harry decided to listen to what they were saying.  
  
"C'mon Hermione, look at him. He's a dream boat." Lavender whispered. Harry sighed. They were obviously talking about Leto again.  
  
"Lavender, there's more to a person than being really.really.really good looking." Hermione responded. Harry felt relieved at this. He didn't know why, but he did. He didn't want Hermione to have another crush. He already had enough with Viktor Krum. Wait a minute, why should he care who Hermione liked? It was none of his buisness!  
  
"Hermione, the boys not only really, really, really good looking. He's strong, he's gorgeous, he's got this aura, he's beautiful-" Lavender was cut off by Hermione.  
  
"And he's probably as dumb as a sack of bricks. I don't even know what he's doing in this class. Just because you're a mage doesn't make you a genius." Harry smiled.  
  
"Admit it Hermione. He's perfect." Lavender sighed.  
  
"I seriously doubt that." Answered Hermione. Harry's smirk changed to a wide grin.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" McGruner snarled through a snack cake?  
  
"Your 20th cake." Retorted Harry. At that moment, a man in dark black robes walked through the room. His hair was long, black, and greasy. His goatee was the same. Serverus Snape.  
  
"Welcome to Advanced Potions. I expect most of you in this class to do well on account of you getting here through pure skill." Snape eyed Malfoy. "However.some of you will fail out in a matter of weeks due to the fact that you have parked you carcass in a seat in this classroom due to influences beyond my control." He looked directly at Harry, and Harry glared back. "I recognize all of the faces here. Some more pleasant than others." Snape surveyed the rooms, but stopped when he came to Leto.  
  
"Professor Snape." Leto greeted.  
  
"You.must be Leto Stormrage. You are the mage, are you not?" Snape snarled. It was a tone Harry was all too familiar with. It was disgust. Probably due to the fact Leto was an instant hit with Gryffindor. Snape hated Gryffindors.  
  
"Well, are you?" Snape roared.  
  
"You know the answer to your own question, Professor." Leto responded calmly.  
  
The room burst into murmurs. Nobody had ever questioned Snape before. Nobody. Snape's entire face contorted in anger. His eyes burnt, his nostrils flared, and an all to familiar snarl crept across his lips. But as he started at Leto, his anger faded, replaced by a smirk.  
  
"So think your smart, Stormrage? I can assure you you're not." Snape hissed.  
  
"Then that makes two of us." Leto replied, un-phased by the entire occurrence.  
  
The class broke out into more murmur. Snape surveyed the Slytherins. He could not be played in front of them. He stood up straight and flattened his robes. "Okay, Stormrage. You want to play? Let's play." The Slytherins squirmed in anticipation. Harry, Lavender and Hermione were on the edge of their seats. It was a no win situation. Points would be deducted no matter what!  
  
"Tell me, Stormrage, how long must a Polyjuice Potion incubate?"  
  
"One month exactly." Leto answered immediately.  
  
"What is Searinox Blood used for." Snape asked?  
  
"To prevent paralysis. In many cases, a heavy dosage of Searinox blood can even prevent a Basilisk's stare form killing you." Leto answered.  
  
"And what, pray tell, is a Bumblygook?" Snape asked.  
  
"A weed used in making the Slydal potion."  
  
"What is a Slydak potion?"  
  
"A Slydak potion removes unsightly scars and blemishes. It's not advised on the skin of older peoples, as it could shrink their skin. I would recommend some for your nose, Professor." Even the Slytherin's had to hide smirks and giggles. Snape was fuming. Not only had he failed to stump Leto, but he had been repeatedly insulted.  
  
"20 points from Gryffindor!" Screamed Snape. Leto smiled and raised his hand.  
  
Snape stared at the hand before snarling "Yes, Mr. Stormrage?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you knew how to prepare a Notsob Potion." Leto said.  
  
The class stared at Snape. Snape stood perfectly still, but his eyes seemed to wonder around the room. Harry even noticed Snape sweating. It was almost if.no, there was no way.  
  
"That is not important to today's lesson. 5 Points further for disrupting class." Leto smirked and shrugged as if it meant nothing. But Harry knew just what it meant. He didn't know if he could believe it, but it had to have happened. He was right there! Lavender's whispering solidified the occurrences.  
  
"Dumb as a sack of bricks?" asked Lavender.  
  
"I was wrong.he just.wow." Hermione struggled for words.  
  
"Wow? Hermione, he just stumped Snape! In Potions, none the less! He not only is smarter than the Professor, but he's not afraid him!" Lavender whispered almost urgently.  
  
"Okay, I'll admit it." Hermione whispered. "He's perfect."  
  
Oooh, Hermione's got a little crush I think! How's Harry gonna feel? What's Ron been up to? Leto may be quick witted, but how powerful is he? Has Snape found a new victim? Maybe Harry's off the hook. What does that Snake tattoo mean? Will Harry tell Ron and Hermione about the Prophecy? 


	4. Snakes and Wolves

Hi folks, me again. Hey, what has Ron been up to in his "average" classes? Will Harry confront Hermione about Leto? And prepare yourselves for a battle between a Snake and a Wolf. By the way, you pronounce Leto "LAY- TOE."  
  
One last note. This is categorized as a HP/HG, but as you read you will find out it's not really. Maybe a hint of it at the end, but that's it. Hey, if you want me to keep writing, I need me some reviews! Just let me know if you even read the thing. A review that says "read it" let's me know it's not all for nothing.  
  
Harry Potter usually was the talk of the school. His name was mentioned in every conversation. He had hated it. He had longed for days when his name would only be mentioned after a Quidditch Match. But now, Harry Potter's name had been forgotten. Replaced by a new name; Leto Stormrage. Leto; the brilliant student who could recite the uses of every plant in Herbology. Leto; the powerful mage who could lift a two ton stone with the flick of his wrist (he had proved this in Charms class). And of course Leto, the "hotty." Girls giggled as he walked down the hall. Some even left the halls and stayed in the bathroom ten minutes to make sure he wouldn't see them in their "sub-gorgeous" state. Yes, Leto Stormrage had become popular, and Harry was feeling a bit jealous.  
  
Harry sat with Ron and Hermione at the lunch table. Hermione was searching the room for something or someone. Harry and Ron noticed and asked about it.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nobody." Hermione lied. She pretended to look interested in her food, but Harry new better.  
  
"So, looking for Mr. Perfect, huh?" Harry asked. Hermione's eyes shot wide and she turned to Harry with a look of horror on her face. "I'm sorry, I overheard. I couldn't help it, you were right behind me." Harry said, sad he had embarrassed her.  
  
"Please, don't tell anyone." She whispered to him.  
  
"Who would I tell?" Harry asked.  
  
"Him." Hermione whispered, sounding more urgent than when they had confronted the Death Eaters at the Department of Mysteries.  
  
"What, does Hermy have a little crush?" Ron asked, swallowing a huge chunk of chicken.  
  
"Shut up." Hermione snapped. Ron looked surprised, as did Harry. He had never seen her so jumpy. "Harry?" Hermione asked quietly. Harry could not believe there was a creature alive that could change emotions that fast. "You and Leto are friends, right?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "To an extent, I guess."  
Hermione got in close and said, "Could you put in a good word for me?" Harry was about to answer when a girl rushed into the dining hall.  
  
"LETO'S DOING TAI-CHI ON THE LAWN!" The entire female population of Hogwarts screamed and rushed to the windows.  
  
This left only the boys in the room. There was silence for a second, then the talking returned.  
  
"So Ron, how are classes today?" Harry asked.  
  
"Great, as usual." Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
"Ron, it's the first day! It can't be that bad." Harry said, biting into a chicken leg.  
  
"No? Check this, in Charms we reviewed the Wingardium Leviosa spell!"  
  
"So did we!" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, but with huge stone blocks! We used lamps. By the way, is it true what they're saying about-" Harry cut him off.  
  
"Yeah, it's true. I've gone from 'The Boy Who Lived' to 'Harry.'" Harry said glumly.  
  
"Yeah, but that's what you wanted, right?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah." Harry answered, but was he really sure?  
  
"So then what's the problem? Hey, I'm with you again in Defense!" Ron smiled brightly.  
  
Harry perked up a bit at this. "Yeah, and Lupin's back, too. I wonder what he has planned." Harry remembered the boggart and smiled.  
  
Just the the girls returned to their seats, pushed in by McGonnagal. "Young ladies, give the boy some privacy!" Hermione looked sadly at her plate.  
  
"He'll never choose me." She muttered.  
  
"He'd be a fool if he didn't." Harry said. *Where the hell did that come from?* Ron gave Harry a look that said the same thing.  
  
Hermione gave a surprised look, but it quickly changed to a smile. "Thanks, Harry."  
The Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts class was mostly comprised of Gryffindors, but a few bad apples (ie Sytherins) had oozed their way into the class. Thanks God Lupin had refused to teach Draco Malfoy. Professor Lupin entered class in the same torn up clothes, with the same worn bags. And he received the same excited applause from the Gryffindor class.  
  
"Thank you, thank you. Now, let's get to work. If you would please, everybody out of your seats and head towards Room number 355 on the third floor. Come on, up up!" He said, hurrying everybody out of the room. Harry and Ron jumped out of their seats, very excited. Hermione got up, keeping an eye on Leto, who calmly rose and strode out the door.  
  
When the students reached room 355, they found a room set up similarly to the dueling club of their second year.  
  
"The best way to learn to defend yourself," spoke Lupin as he entered the room after the students "Is to learn first hand." He closed the door behind him. "I believe most of you know how to duel?" Everybody nodded. "Well, everyday you will come to this room instead of the classroom. No books, no quills, only your wands." Even the Slytherins were pleases at this news. "Okay, I need two volunteers. Let's see, Harry.and." Everybody except one had their hand raised. "Ron."  
  
Harry and Ron smiled and hopped onto the platform. "Good luck." Ron whispered.  
  
"You too." Harry replied. They both walked to opposite ends.  
  
"Today," said Lupin, "We want to work on spells to Stun. Not harm, but Stun. For example, the Artresa Spell will throw your opponent into the air and remove him of his wand.if performed properly." Ron and Harry walked to the center and bowed. They then walked half-way back.  
  
"On the count of three, Ron goes first. He well point his wand at Harry's chest and yell Artresa. All right? One.two.three!" Lupin yelled.  
  
"ARTRESA!" roared Ron. A bolt of yellow lightning shot from Ron's wand and hit Harry. Harry felt like a strong breeze had pushed him back he didn't go very airborne, and he didn't lose his wand, but he certainly felt a bit of pain as his rear hit the ground.  
  
"Very good Ron, for a first try. But you need to concentrate more. It's not how loud you say the spell, it's how much you think of the spell." Lupin said. "Now, Harry?"  
  
Harry stood up, and concentrated hard on the spell. "ARTRESA!" He bellowed. A much more violent bolt shot from Harry's wand, and Ron was sent ten feet into the air. His wand went flying into the student body, and a hand reached up to grab it. Ron hit the ground with a large thump.  
  
"Very good Harry!" Smiled Lupin. "Very good!" Ron got up slowly rubbing his behind. "All right Ron, find your wand and take a rest."  
  
Ron, feeling a bit embarrassed, turned for his wand, but it was all ready being offered to him by Leto Stormrage. Lupin looked at him and thought *Let's make this boy human, shall we?*  
  
"Mr. Stormrage? Would you care to try Mr. Potter?" Lupin asked.  
  
Leto looked up at Harry and said, "It would be an honor."  
  
Leto hopped up onto the 6 foot stage with a casual jump. He then proceeded to his end of the platform. He and Harry walked toward the center.  
  
"So, going to pull any of your God-like moves on me?" Harry whispered as they bowed.  
  
"A fighter need not be a mage, Potter, let alone God-like. A fighter need only be sensitive to the other fighter." Leto answered as they finished the bow. Both students then got into position. Lupin began to speak.  
  
"Harry first; on my mark. One.two.three!" Harry slashed his wand out and used all the magic he could muster up.  
  
"ARTRESA!" Harry roared. A very violent bolt shot at Leto with lightning speed.  
  
What happened next was hard to describe. The only way to say it was that Leto blurred. His face, clothing, body, everything blurred. You could not tell where the air ended and Leto began. He was like a shadow, like he wasn't tangible at all. The spell shot right through the "Shadow Leto" and burst into sparks at the back of the wall. Leto then appeared normal again. His body had defined shapes and boundaries.  
  
Lupin stood amazed. "A Phase Shifter." he said louder than he intended.  
  
Harry looked at Lupin, and Leto saw his chance. "ARTRESA!" He roared, pointing his open hand at Harry. The room slightly shook as a yellow bolt lifted Harry off the ground and slammed him into the wall behind him. Harry fell to the ground with a hard thump as his wand flew into a corner. He couldn't move, his whole body felt numb. He heard somebody walking towards him.  
  
"Can you move, Harry?" he heard Lupin say.  
  
"I pthink I pan." Harry mumbled, not quite being able to feel his lips.  
  
The whole class burst into laughs. Harry knew he was turning red. Leto meant to do that. He knew it. Leto wanted to make Harry a fool. Harry slowly felt feeling return to his body. He stood up, and gave Leto a glare. Leto simply smiled back.  
  
Lupin was also looking at Leto. He was smirking. He left Harry's side and stepped onto the platform. Lupin stared at Leto, Leto stared back. Suddenly Lupin screamed forth "ARTRESA!" A powerful beam of yellow energy shot at Leto. As before, Leto shifted out of existence to avoid the attack. The spell hit the wall in a splash of yellow sparks. Lupin's smile faded temporarily. It quickly returned as he looked at the class.  
  
"You didn't inform us that you were a Phase Shifter, Mr. Stormrage," Lupin spoke, "Can you explain to us what happens?" Leto did not respond. "Anyone else?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand to answer. Lupin acknowledged her, she never took her eyes off Leto. After all, he might disappear again.  
  
"When one 'Phase Shifts', the wizard actually moves his or her body into an alternate dimension. The shadow left behind is only a rip in the fabric of space. It's.very complicated." Hermione finished.  
  
"My body remains in a semi-unconscious state in this alternate dimension." Said Leto. "I can use this ability to dodge attacks, teleport, of even possess people." Leto finished. The whole class murmured. Lupin smiled slightly.  
  
"At least you know the extent of your power, Mr. Stormrage."  
  
"I don't believe I am near the extent of my power, Professor." Leto answered.  
  
"So you admit you're not perfect?" asked Lupin smugly.  
  
"I implied I was, sir." Leto answered simply.  
  
"Really? How very un-Stormrage of you." Lupin said.  
  
A violent flare suddenly erupted in Leto's eyes. "ARTRESA!!" He roared. Lupin's eyes went wide with surprise. He was barely able to scream "PURGEUS!" The spell produced a sky blue energy in the shape of a shield. The Artresa spell pushed against the Purgeus shield, but eventually it turned to sparks. The shield disappeared, and the entire class stared into their Professor's face to see his reaction. He wasn't frowning.he was smiling.  
  
"What in the bloody hell is he smiling about?" asked Ron.  
  
Leto returned to a stand still position. Lupin turned to the class. "Class, we stand at a wall. I can't hit Mr. Stormrage with any spell that wouldn't kill him due to the fact that he's a Phase Shifter. However, Mr. Stormrage can't hit me with any spell due to the fact I'm the more aged and experienced wizard." Lupin said.  
  
"More aged than experienced, I'd say." Leto growled. The class gasped.  
  
Lupin's smile seemed a bit more strained now. Harry couldn't understand. Why was he putting up with this? Snape had been willing to deduct points easily for Leto's behavior. Harry, who was liking Leto less and less every second, wanted to see him get punished.  
  
"That's quite enough, Mr. Stormrage." Lupin said. "What would be the common occurrence in a wizard duel of this type? Yes, Mr. Thomas?" Lupin recognized Dean.  
  
"Um.the two are supposed to fight with out magical attacks." Dean answered, unsure of himself.  
  
"Correct, Mr. Thomas. 10 points for Gryffindor. Now, Mr. Stormrage, you obviously do not have to continue if you don't-" Leto cut him off.  
  
"I'm ready." Leto answered.  
  
"I must warn you, I am a werewolf. Even when not in wolf form, my strength is above that-" again Leto cut him off.  
  
"I'm fine, Professor." Leto was not smiling nor frowning.simply.staring.  
  
Lupin removed his robes to reveal a tunic. Leto removed his robes and the girls gasped. His muscular and scarred torso was out in the open. His white pants where all that remained. Harry could see the long snake tattoo. He wondered if the Basilisk had infected him with dark powers. He wouldn't be surprised if Leto was just as slimy as the snake.no; he was judging Leto poorly. He couldn't assume Leto was evil simply because he didn't like him.  
  
"Weapons?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Bit dangerous for a school presentation, don't you think?" Leto asked.  
  
"Agreed." Responded Lupin.  
  
Lupin and Leto walked to the center. They both bowed and returned to fighting positions. The crowd of students was quiet. They dared not speak, not even breathe. The two combatants stared.then Lupin attacked.  
Lupin rushed forward and plowed his right fist into Leto's head. Only Leto wasn't there anymore.he was behind Lupin. Lupin had simply hit black smoke. Leto looked at Lupin.staring.smiling. Lupin turned to strike again, but only hit more smoke. Leto was behind him. The crowd gasped. Even Harry couldn't understand it. It's like Leto would just disappear in a cloud of black smoke and appear behind Lupin. Lupin was obviously getting fed up.  
  
"Come on, Lupin." Leto smiled. "If you hold back my victory won't be so sweet." Leto said, smirking. Lupin turned to swing, and Leto pulled his teleporting trick, but this time Lupin turned around in time to catch Leto of guard. A powerful hit sent Leto backwards. Lupin stumbled back, surprised. Lupin smiled, but Leto smiled back. Leto rushed at Lupin, but just as Lupin was preparing to block Leto phased behind Lupin and kicked him hard in the back. Lupin flew forward and face planted in the ground. Leto laughed. Lupin sprung up, furious. He growled a very wolfish growl at Leto. Leto backed away slowly, but Lupin had sprung. He was swinging at Leto left and right, side to side, up and down. Leto dodged the hits, moving like the wind. But Harry noticed something in Leto's eyes; genuine fear.  
  
Lupin eventually backed off as Leto teleported to the opposite side of the platform. Lupin, who was now exhausted, turned to face Leto. He slowly advanced upon him. Leto was afraid. "Why doesn't he teleport?" Harry heard Lavender whisper.  
  
"He can't! It takes a lot of energy to do all of that! He's probably exhausted!" Hermione whispered back.  
  
Lupin was smiling wickedly as he advanced upon Leto. His wand held out straight, the professor stopped with his wand only inches from Leto's face. Leto did not show the slightest sign of any emotion. Lupin growled out a few words. "Submit, Stormrage." Leto did not answer. Lupin growled again, this time with much more anger. "Submit, Stormrage." Just then, Harry heard a hissing sound. Lupin heard it to, it was coming from his feet. Both he and Harry looked and saw a terrifying site. It was a 8 foot long King Cobra. It had slithered up onto the platform. Lupin slowly back away from it. Yet more hisses could be heard. Harry looked at the floor, and saw snakes pouring out of every crack in the wall and floor. They stood in front of Leto.almost as if, as if.  
  
"Blood hell!" Ron whispered. "They're protecting him!"  
  
Harry didn't want to believe it, but it was true. No way.no possible way. Harry felt angered. These snakes where stopping Leto from being punished! It wasn't fair! Everything went right for Leto!  
  
"Leave him alone! Return to your homes!" Harry hissed in Parseltounge.  
  
"What?" Leto hissed back. The crowed gasped. So Leto too was a Parseltounge.  
  
"Leave him alone! Return to your homes!" Harry repeated. This time, the snakes all looked at Harry. Then they looked at Leto. They then hissed wildly at Harry, some spitting venom at his feet. Harry didn't understand it. He had Voldemort's power! How could this guy have more power over the snakes then Voldemort?  
  
Just then the door was pushed open. The snakes scattered at lightning speed back into their holes. McGonnagal looked at the platform and gasped. "Professor Lupin, what are you doing?"  
  
Lupin smiled at her. "Just a friendly duel." McGonnagal stared doubtingly at Lupin and Leto. Leto smiled back at her.  
  
"Just a duel, Professor. Nothing more. Professor Lupin here was helping me to focus my Phase Shifting abilities." Harry and Ron stared with jaws open. What a hell of a lie!  
  
"Bullshit, mate! Lupin was going to tear the guys jugular out!" Ron whispered.  
  
"All right then." McGonnagal said with a defeated voice. "Off to your next class."  
  
Leto put his robe back on and got off the platform, exiting immediately. The girls followed him out. Lupin exited along with the boys. Ron looked excited.  
  
"What a class, hey Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah." Muttered Harry.  
  
"You know, it was really solid not telling on Lupin like that. I think this Leto character might not be too bad!" Ron said.  
  
"Whatever." Muttered Harry as he left Ron to go to his next class.  
  
There you go. A longer chapter than usual. So, Leto's strong, but not all powerful. Yet if he's so close to snakes, why isn't he in Slytherin? Is Harry really growing to hate Leto? And what the hell is Lupin's problem? He's obviously got something against the name "Stormrage." The next chapter will be up sooner. Until we meet again, keep hunting those demons.  
  
DemonHunter 


	5. The Words of a Gargoyle

Me Again. Come on people, only 2 reviews last chapter! I need a bit more to continue my friends. Honestly, I might just put this story on halt for a while if I don't get some feedback. My ego needs to be fed too.  
  
That being said, thank you to those loyal to the fic. Your reviews are much appreciated, and please feel free to offer any suggestions or ideas.  
  
Sorry for the delay, but with Hurricane Isabel and school, I've had little time.  
  
THE WORDS OF A GARGOYLE  
  
Leto Stormrage. Leto Stormrage. That's all Harry heard about these days. "Leto can Phase Shift! Leto can control snakes! Leto's ancestors were Druids! Leto beat Lupin in a duel." That last one had Harry furious. Lupin had almost beaten Leto. If it wasn't for the snakes and then McGonnagal. To make matters worse, Leto had decided to sit with he, Ron, and Hermione at the Dining Hall. Harry didn't feel any better knowing that Quidditch season was coming around. He was sure that Leto would join the team to try to steal his flame.  
  
"Hello." Harry heard the voice he hated most. Worse than Snape, worse than Pettigrew. Leto had decided that he would dine with his friends, making it impossible for Harry ever to ignore Leto. Between Ron's questions and Hermione's drooling, the once speak-about-everything lunch had become let's-talk-to-Leto lunch.  
  
"Can you teach me to speak Parseltounge, Leto?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's not taught, Ron. You either know it, or you don't." Hermione snuffed. "Are you going to try out for Quidditch, Leto?" Hermione asked sweetly.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Leto said.  
  
"Why not? It'd be bloody great to have you on the team, wouldn't Harry?" Ron said.  
  
Harry just grunted.  
  
"Actually, I'm not to great with a broom. Better with a sword." Leto admitted.  
  
"So you'll be in the dueling club Lupin's starting up." Hermione asked.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Leto said smiling.  
  
There was a silence for a minute or so; until Leto broke it. "Your looking very nice today, Hermione." Hermione began to blush insanely. Ron started to laugh, food falling from his mouth.  
  
"Look it, Hermione's turning pink!" Ron laughed.  
  
"I am not!" Hermione scowled. She grabbed her books off the table and left in a fuss. Leto and Harry stared after her as she left.  
  
"I didn't mean to offend-" started Leto, but Ron raised his hand to cut him off.  
  
"Don't worry about her. She likes you." Harry was sick of it. He got his books and left.  
  
"Harry, where are you going?" Ron asked.  
  
"I want to be early to class!" Harry muttered.  
  
"Potions?" Ron asked doubtingly.  
  
"Yes!" Harry screamed as he left the dining hall.  
  
Leto and Ron stared at each other for a long time before Leto said, "Let me guess.he likes me too?"  
  
Harry had an awful day. Absolutely awful. His friends were now spending more time with Leto than with him. He felt as if he had been pushed aside, ignored. He felt the same as he had with the Dursleys. Damn Leto! This was all his fault! If he had just stayed in the U.S., Hermione wouldn't be liking Leto, she'd like him!  
  
"What the hell?" Harry muttered. That was not a healthy thought. Was he really jealous enough of Leto to stoop to the idea of liking Hermione. Yet Harry knew his feelings for Hermione had changed over the summer. They were not what he wanted them to be. He felt different for Hermione.  
  
"It's just a crush.like Cho." Harry muttered. "I'll get over it."  
  
At that point, Ron, Leto, Dean, and Seamus burst in the common room laughing uncontrollably. Ron fell onto the couch in a fit, while Dean and Seamus rolled on the floor. Leto leaned up against a wall, trying to hold himself up.  
  
"What's so funny?" Harry asked glumly.  
  
"Harry! You should have been there!" Ron gasped out before laughing again.  
  
There was a long pause as they continued to laugh. Harry was getting sick of this.  
  
"Well?" Harry asked impatiently.  
  
"Malfoy was teasing Ginny Weasley in the hall again." Seamus explained.  
  
"Ginny starts crying and runs to Ron. Ron gets that look he gets." Dean chokes out.  
  
"What look? I don't have a look!" Ron said, breaking the moment.  
  
"Yes you do!" Seamus screamed hysterically, sitting up. "It's this one!" Seamus flared his face up, making his ears go red. Ron, Dean, and Seamus fell again in laughter. Leto collapsed from the wall, laughing hard.  
  
"So far the story isn't funny, guys." Harry said indignantly.  
  
"Wait, wait. So Ron gets up to crack Malfoy's skull, right?" Dean says. "Leto holds him back. He tells Ron to let him get it." Dean started giggling again.  
  
"So, I do." Ron said. "Leto sneaks up behind Malfoy. A black mist comes out of his hand, and 'poof', Malfoy's a beetle!" Ron said laughing.  
  
"Wow." Harry muttered.  
  
"No, no! It gets better!" Seamus said. "Leto then puts him in a bottle and covers it with a handkerchief so Draco can't see. Then he runs and puts it on Snape's desk!" Seamus grinned.  
  
"We wait for hide and wait for Snape to enter. He does, and he just completely ignores the cloth-covered bottle on his desk. We're looking in through a crack in the wall. So, he finally gets curious and removes the handkerchief." Ron couldn't contain the laughter.  
  
"And?" Harry asked.  
  
"The second he does, Malfoy starts turning back! He breaks through the bottle and.the weight breaks Snape's desk!" Dean said breaking into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Just like a card house!" Leto said, smiling. Harry forced a smile at him.  
  
"Leto and me ran straight back here, and Seamus, Dean and Neville ran back a different way." Ron said.  
  
"Then where's Neville?" Harry asked.  
  
"He hid behind some Gargoyle and the way back, couldn't run fast enough. He should be here any minute." Dean said.  
  
Just as he said that, Neville came bursting in, slamming the door shut behind him. "Neville, what took you so long?" Leto asked.  
  
Neville was as pale as a ghost. His eyes where wide open. He was gasping heavily.  
  
"What Neville, did Snape find you? Did you tell him anything?" Ron asked.  
  
"Gargoyle..a..a..alive."Neville moaned.  
  
"What?" Leto asked.  
  
Just then the window shattered as a large, bat like creature broke through the window and part of the wall. The monster stood seven feet tall. He had leathery wings on his long, strong arms. These arms ended in wicked claws. The bat like face had two large, red eyes. The creature's skin seemed enough like skin, but it was pale gray and it radiated a coldness.  
  
"Holy sh-" Leto prepared to fight, grabbing a sword from a monument on the wall. But before he could even finish, the Gargoyle picked up a stone from the destroyed wall and hurled it Leto. The stone the size of a watermelon hit Leto square in the head, knocking him unconscious. The creature laughed a high pitched shrill.  
  
"Damn! Now what do we do?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry took the sword from Leto's hand. He charged the Gargoyle, screaming. The adrenaline rush was intense. Harry swung the sword and slashed the Gargoyle in the face. The sound of the sword was beautiful as it moved, almost as a Phoenix's song. Harry marveled at the sword. It was light and durable. It felt the most natural thing in the world. But the creature did not bleed. In fact it showed no pain. Sparks flew from the sword. It was trying to take down a castle.  
  
The creature laughed at Harry. It swung a clawed arm, Harry barely dodged it. Neville and Ron rushed to Leto while Seamus and Dean cheered Harry on.  
  
"There must be something we can do!" cried Seamus.  
  
"Try a spell on it, Seamus." Said Dean. "It might blow up!"  
  
"Shut up, Dean!" yelled Seamus.  
  
Harry ran from the creature, swinging at it, trying to find a weak spot. Every time he struck he only hit stone. Harry dodge chairs and bookcases. The creature merely flipped them over to get to Harry. Harry finally was pinned at against a wall. The creature smiled a toothy grin. Harry felt the color drain from his face.  
  
"So this is the end?" Harry thought. "Not by Voldemort or Dementors, but by a giant bat?" Harry held up the sword, but the Gargoyle laughed. It then spoke it a raspy, grimy voice.  
  
"That sword will only help the heir, Harry Potter. It's just a sword to you." It raised its claw to strike. A booming voice was heard from behind the Gargoyle.  
  
"SOLARIS!" There was a bright white flash, so bright Harry had to close his eyes. When he opened them the Gargoyle was still there. But it wasn't attacking. It wasn't drooling or moving. It wasn't even breathing. It was made of stone!  
  
Harry looked over the monsters shoulder to see Leto. His hand was still pointed at the beast. There was a large cut on his head, and blood was pouring down his face. He was panting.  
  
Harry felt enormous gratitude. Wait.no, not gratitude. He couldn't actually feel anything positive about Leto, could he? Well, Leto had just saved his life. He couldn't be all bad, could he?  
  
"You did it, Leto!" Neville cheered. Suddenly Harry remembered why he hated Leto.  
  
"No, I didn't. It's still alive. It will only be that way for a little while. Harry's gonna have to finish him off." Leto said. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"Me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah." Said Leto. "I don't have any weapons or spells to break Gargoyle armor. That sword looks like it could, though." Leto said, wiping the blood out of his eyes. "It looks like.well I've never seen anything like it."  
  
"I can't cut through it, Leto. You heard the Gargoyle. Only the heir can use it." Harry said.  
  
"Heir to what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Who knows?" Leto said. "But it's worth a shot, Harry. Just concentrate."  
  
Harry pulled back his sword. Over his head like a baseball bat.  
  
"Feel the sword, Harry." Leto muttered.  
  
Harry swung as hard as he could. He hoped with all of his might the sword would go through. He envisioned it going through the Gargoyle. And it did. He hit the Gargoyle at the neck, and it shattered like glass. The head fell from the Gargoyle as Harry followed through with his swing. The great statue fell over, and the body shattered on the ground like cement that was too sanded down. Leto stopped the head, catching it before it shattered with his powers. He placed it on a still standing table.  
  
"Good form, Harry." Leto smiled, blood dripping onto his robes.  
  
"Thanks." Harry smiled back. Leto wasn't so bad after all.  
  
"You did it, Harry! You killed it!" Neville yelled.  
  
"No, we did." Harry said. Leto laughed and kicked a piece of the statue.  
  
At that point Hermione, Dumbledore and McGonnagall burst through the door.  
  
"What's all the-" McGonnagal started, but lost her breath as she stared at the the room. "Boys-" she gasped. "Did you-"  
  
Neville cut her off. "It was awful, Professor! This big Gargoyle jumped through the wall and picked up a big rock and through it at Leto! It knocked him out! Then Harry grabbed that sword and fought with it, but he couldn't cut it! Finally Ron and I woke Leto up and Leto used this light thing on the Gargoyle and it turned to Stone! Then Harry cut it' head off! There's the head on the table!" Neville finally took a breath, having told the entire story without pause.  
  
"Easy mate, we don't need you passing out too." Ron said.  
  
"Leto, your face!" Hermione screamed as she ran to Leto with a handkerchief. Harry didn't like it, but he knew he couldn't hold Hermione's attraction against him. After all, it wasn't his fault. She cleaned it as Leto laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, my family is made of druids, remember?" He smiled as the cut quickly healed itself.  
  
"Ron," Harry asked. "What else is he?" Harry was just amazed at all of Leto's secrets.  
  
Ron whispered, "Druid. Old Irish wizards. Said to be able to heal themselves from battle wounds."  
  
"Well." Dumbledore said. "I think that's enough excitement for tonight. Mr. Potter, Mr. Stormrage, if you two would please head to see Ms. Pompey? I know, Leto, but I'd feel better if you went anyway." Dumbledore said before he even looked at Leto. Leto smiled and started to leave.  
  
"Can Hermione come with me? Just for safety, I mean." Hermione blushed wildly again, and Harry scowled inside.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Stormrage." Dumbledore smiled and winked. Hermione left holding Leto's hand.  
  
Harry walked by Dumbledore, and decided he would ask about the sword.  
  
"Professor, the Gargoyle said that the sword-" but Dumbledore stopped him.  
  
"You may keep the sword with you for know, Harry. We'll talk about it tomorrow." Dumbledore shooed him off.  
  
Harry frowned as he left. He was confused.about his feelings for Hermione, about what the Gargoyle said, about the sword, about Leto.about everything really. As he walked to the clinic, he saw Leto and Hermione waiting for him.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Leto called. "Come walk with us."  
  
Harry was reluctant at first, but smiled and said "Sure." He jogged up beside Leto.  
  
"Thanks for your help back there, Leto. I couldn't have done it without you." Harry said.  
  
"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" Leto said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah.yeah they are." Said Harry.  
  
Leto put his arm on the shoulder of Harry and the other around Hermione. "Well, it's been a while since I had friends." Leto said. "It's a good change." Harry smiled, still pondering what the Gargoyle told him.  
  
"That sword will only help the heir, Harry Potter."  
  
What did it mean?  
  
Well, that's it. I won't be writing another chapter until I have at least 15 reviews, so tell your friends to read. Keep on hunting.  
  
Demon Hunter. 


	6. The Ring of the Dead

THE RING OF THE DEAD  
  
"My Lord Voldemort, thank you for freeing us. We are forever in your debt." Lucius Malfoy moaned as he kissed his master's cloak.  
  
Voldemort was seated upon a throne of ice. He didn't mind the cold; in fact, he hungered for it. His face was hidden in shadows, his faithful Death Eaters unable to see their master's eyes. Voldemort's once plain robes had been replaced by frightening armor. Skulls on his chest and arm plates. Blades from his elbows and shoulders. He whore a cape of bear fur. His armor was a cold steel, a reflection upon his soul. If you could say he had one.  
  
"Master, forgive me for asking, but why must we base our operations in this.frozen wasteland?" Bellatrix Lestrange asked.  
  
"You question my decision, Bellatrix?" asked Voldemort. "I think it rather unwise."  
  
"No Master, not at all!" Bellatrix replied, cowering into the corner.  
  
Voldemort rose from his throne. His face was still not visible, as his head was covered in a thick hood. "I suppose it is a logical question, Bellatrix." Voldemort walked over to a gothic window of his grand fortress, made entirely of black obsidian. He stared out over his domain. An icy desert. His fortress in the heart of the Northern Lands. He lived for this cold.this solitude. He marveled at the simplicity the frozen North gave. It was nature at its most brutal.  
  
"My lord?" asked Malfoy.  
  
Voldemort turned to face him. He laughed slightly, before proceeding. "Are you aware, my loyal minions, that we are the lone Fortress in these forsaken lands?" The Death Eaters nodded. "Surely no living thing would ever attempt to survive more than a day here."  
  
"B-b-but m-my lord, it's so c-c-cold in here. You refuse to let us light a fire. Why?" asked MacNair.  
  
"Because, you simpleton, fire is what gives life. I have no intention of any of you living through the night." Voldemort said, returning to his throne.  
  
"W-what was that my lord?" asked Goyle. "It sounds like you said you plan to kill us."  
  
"Indeed I do." Voldemort responded. He sat down on the ice. He did not feel the pain or the sting of the cold. He felt nothing anymore.  
  
"But my lord, haven't we been noble servants we.have bowed to your every will!" Bellatrix cried.  
  
"Silence, Bellatrix!" Voldemort roared, making the entire fortress shake with power. This caused the Death Eaters to fall silent. Voldemort turned his head towards Lucius Malfoy. "Lucius, you are fluent in the knowledge of ancient artifacts, are you not?"  
  
"Yes.my lord." Whimpered Malfoy.  
  
"You act as if your death is a punishment, Lucius. I assure you it is a gift." Voldemort laughed. "Tell me, do you know what the Ring of Death is?"  
  
Malfoy looked up at Voldemort confused. "Yes, my lord. It is a ring of power, forged by the original Dark Lords ages ago."  
  
"While I had you idiots trying to steal the prophecy, I had Wormtail collecting information on the whereabouts of the ring. Legend had it that the ring controlled the will of the dead, as I'm sure you already knew." Malfoy nodded. "The dead have for more advantages than the living. No need for rations, no need for sleep, no need for air. They can withstand substantial wounds without flinching as they feel no pain. They are warriors driven by only one thought; to follow the commands of their master." Voldemort rose from his throne. "And the final touch.they can't die, for they are already dead. They are free to rule the Earth.for all eternity."  
  
Voldemort dropped his hood, and his followers gasped, backing away from him. His already pale skin had become gray and dull. His skin was thin and loose, showing his skull. The most noticeable change was his eyes.they were gone. All that remained were his sockets.  
  
"Harry Potter can't kill me if I'm already dead, prophecy or no." Voldemort smiled. "Wormtail!" roared Voldemort,  
  
Wormtail stumbled in, no longer a man. His small body had become a hulking monster. His flesh was falling off his bones, and locust circled his body. His eyes were gone as well, only the sockets remained.  
  
"Yes, master?" Wormtail growled. Voldemort took a sword from the wall of the castle and ran it through Wormtail's gut. Wormtail only stared at Voldemort. He didn't flinch or wince. Voldemort let go of the sword, leaving it in Wormtail before backing away. Wormtail pulled out the sword and, with marvelous strength, snapped the steel sword as if it were a twig. His silver hand, know like the hand of a skeleton, ground the steel into a powder before letting it drop to the floor.  
  
"Like I said, Malfoy, it is a gift." Voldemort returned to his throne. "So, who's first?"  
  
Harry woke up from the dream. It had been horrible. Voldemort.was.undead. No, it was too terrible to imagine. He felt a cold chill down his spine, then he realized the window was open, and Leto's bed was empty. He looked out the window and saw Leto sitting on the roof.  
  
"Leto?" Harry asked. "What are you doing?"  
  
"You saw it too?" asked Leto.  
  
"Yes.why are you out here?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean for you to see it. I knew you were sensitive to it, but I didn't mean for you to see it. Not yet." Leto looked at Harry, but there was something different about his eyes. There was. a slight blue glow to them. Harry stared wide eyed. "Go back to sleep Harry, I'll explain it later." Harry decided he needed more sleep, and went back to bed.  
  
End of this chapter. Review. Thanks.  
  
Demonhunter 


	7. The Legend of the King

(I haven't had that much time to write, what with school and everything kicking into full gear. Sorry that last chapter was so short, but it's basically changed the entire outline of my story. Please review, thanks. Feel free to leave any suggestions, I'm open to them.)  
  
Harry wandered down the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had the most horrid nightmare the night before. Voldemort was…dead. If not dead, then certainly undead. Whatever he was, he knew it wasn't good.   
  
The most peculiar thing was that he had actually had the dream. His continued lessons in Occulemency with Dumbledore had been quite successful in avoiding Voldemort entirely. It had something to do with Leto,that was for sure. Leto didn't look himself anyway, that thing with his eyes! Maybe Harry had been dreaming again, or seeing things.  
  
And then there was the sword. That sword he had picked up and killed the Gargoyle with. It meant something, too. It had been ineffective to the Gargoyle at first. Why did it suddenly become as sharp as Dragon Claw? What made him able to destroy the Gargoyle when nobody else could? He looked down at that sword he was holding it in his hand.   
  
Harry was again in the predicament when he had more questions than answers. It was a situation all too familiar. He also knew there was only one place to go to find the answer, Dumbledore's office. He turned around and headed towards the office where he had been so many times recently. As he reached the office itself, he found Leto outside.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.  
  
"I could ask you the same question, Harry." Leto said. Harry looked puzzled. "I don't want you to tell anybody about what we saw. Not yet. I'm not sure what it means."  
  
"Leto, if there's one thing I learned last year, it's that keeping secrets from Dumbledore is a bad idea."  
  
"Please, Harry, I'm asking this of you. As a friend. I just need…a bit more time. That's all. Let me figure out what Voldemort's planning before we go telling the world, okay?" Leto looked very stern, much more serious than Harry had ever seen him look.  
  
"I still think this is a mistake, Leto…" Harry said. "But if it's what you think we should do, all right." Leto smiled and patted Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, Harry."  
  
"First, explain this to me, Leto. How did you do it?" Harry asked.  
  
Leto's face became very solemn again and he said, "Better not keep Dumbledore waiting. He'll want to see you about that sword, I suppose." Leto then left just as abruptly as he arrived. Harry felt very angry at the fact Leto wouldn't tell him about the dreams, especially when they were effecting him as well. Harry then turned to Dumbledore's office, where a Gargoyle stood in the way. He instinctively gripped the hilt of his blade tighter. "Um…Lemon Drops?" Harry tried. The Gargoyle snorted, and stared at Harry's sword. "Maybe it's…Cockroach Clusters?" The Gargoyle just continued to stare at Harry's sword. It seemed very tense. "Just to let you know, I have no intention of hurting you with this." The Gargoyle seemed to relax a bit, returning its gaze to Harry. "Um… couldn't you just let me in?" Harry asked. The Gargoyle shook it's head.  
  
"But perhaps I can." Dumbledore said, coming up behind Harry. "Skittles." The Gargoyle hopped aside.  
  
"Skittles?" Harry asked.   
  
"What? I find them quite delicious." Dumbledore entered his office.  
  
"I just never pictured you as a Skittles guy." Harry muttered as he followed.  
  
Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and Harry sat down in a chair in front of the desk. Fawkes flew over to a perch near Harry and landed softly. Harry stroked the feathers gently, and the bird hummed a soft song.   
  
"Hullo, Fawkes. It's been a while." Harry said. The bird chirped at him happily.  
  
Dumbledore stared down at Harry through his half moon glasses. "Already in my office, Harry? Why, it's not even Halloween yet." Dumbledore let loose a warm smile. Harry couldn't help but smile himself.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. Things just seem to happen." Harry said.  
  
"And always to you." Dumbledore said. He held out his hand. "You will, of course, let me examine this sword?" Harry nodded and handed over the blade. It had a silver handle. It's blade was as white as pearl. Engraved into the blade where red runes. Dumbledore ran his aged fingers over the blade. He murmured something as he stopped his hand at the last rune. "Where did you get this?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"From a monument...on the wall in the Common Room." Harry said, nervously.  
  
"And you say you actually broke Gargoyle stone with this sword?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded. "You do know that Gargoyle stone is supposed to be practically indestructible?" Harry again nodded. Dumbledore sighed and sat down in his chair, still holding the blade. Fawkes chirped happily, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"Harry, I think it's time I finished the story." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Pardon me, sir?" Harry asked. What story? Was there even more Dumbledore hadn't told him? He suddenly felt a surge of anger at being left out of the loop.  
  
"Yes, Harry. Finish the story. I'm afraid this will come as quite a shock to you, even more of a shock than your prophecy." Dumbledore leaned forward. "Have you ever heard of the Legend. The Return of the King?" Dumbledore asked. Harry shook his head. "Merlin lived about 1400 years ago, Harry. He was named, by the Muggle King Arthur, as the King of all Wizardry. Apparently, from what we can tell through ancient Runestones, he had too associates, or viceroys. One was named Peregrin Falco. He was a Seer, the most powerful one in history besides Merlin himself. He knew no limits in time or space. Sadly, he was murdered by the Dark Lord Mordred before Merlin's ascension. He was still a young man at the time, only in his twenties.   
  
"His other companion was a young man as well. His best friend, actually. He however, survived until after Mordred's death. He lived for 600 years, Harry. Long enough to found this school. Do you know who that was?"   
  
Harry suddenly realized the answer. "Godric Gryffindor!"  
  
"Yes, Harry. Godric Gryffindor was known as the Hand of Merlin. He was a fantastic swordsman, and a powerful wizard. Very powerful. He was the keeper of the sacred Runestone." Dumbledore said.  
  
"And it said?" Harry asked.  
  
"It was written by Peregrin Falco before his death. It said:" Dumbledore's voice changed, becoming surprisingly deep.  
  
"In the dawn of the new age, the Eye will again see, the Hand will again sting.  
  
And in the darkest hour, thus shall come the Return of the King."  
  
Dumbledore regained his composure and looked at Harry. "It is a prophecy  
  
not all wizards believe, Harry." Dumbledore again turned his eyes to the sword. "This blade, Harry, belonged to Godric Gryffindor himself. As did this Phoenix." Harry looked at Fawkes, and the bird chirped back. "They are keys, Harry. Keys to finding the next Hand of Merlin."  
  
"So...you're saying that...I'm the next Hand?" Harry said.  
  
"Harry, you are from a very important bloodline. A one noble beyond any others." Dumbledore smiled. "Not that blood decides the person's quality, mind you." Dumbledore became serious again. "But it does lead to an unavoidable chance. Harry, my grandfather was Godric Gryffindor." Harry, strangely did not feel at all shocked. "I can see, you are not surprised. In your heart you already knew this. You see much, Mr. Potter." Harry couldn't help but suppress a grin. "However, I'm sure you didn't suspect the fact that I have a daughter." Harry was surprised at this, though he tried to hide his emotions. Dumbledore caught them. "Her name was Mabb. She was my only child. However, my wife and child eventually died of old age. I was forced to stay, kept alive by elixir given to me by my good friend Nicholas Flammel. I was bound to wait for the return of the King, and to keep the world safe until he could come and claim it."  
  
"That's horrible." Harry said. Dumbledore, his eyes watering, nodded gently. "So...Gryffindor's line ended?" Asked Harry.  
  
"No, Harry. It did not." Dumbledore smiled. "My daughter found a wonderful young man. One I had taught myself in this very school. He was very gifted and very kind. Not proud at all of his pure-blood." Harry felt Dumbledore's eyes staring straight into his soul. "That boy's name, Harry, was Thomas. Thomas Potter." Harry's eyes went wide, and he stood up. Dumbledore continued, ignoring Harry's reaction. "They gave birth to my grandson, James. He met a fantastic girl. He did me proud by marrying her, even though she was Muggle-born. Her name was Lily. They gave birth to my great-grandson." Dumbledore and Harry's eyes met. "You, Harry."  
  
Harry took a step back from Dumbledore's table. Fawkes was staring right at Harry, cooing gently. "You're...my...great-grandfather?" Harry asked. His first feeling was that of immense joy, but it was soon followed by immense anger. "You've been keeping this from me for six years?" Harry hissed through his teeth. "I've had to spend sixteen miserable years with the Dursleys because my own great-grandfather wouldn't take me in?"   
  
Dumbledore sighed. "You must understand, Harry. I wanted nothing more than to take you in myself. However, I could not. There were too many complications. Too many things that could go wrong. I didn't want you being raised in the Wizarding World."  
  
"And why not?" Harry roared. "Because you didn't want a constant reminder of your family? Because you wanted to hide up here in your office waiting for your precious savior?" Harry was seething. His hands were clenched. His face was red. "You have no idea what I have suffered."  
  
"Yes, I do. It's that suffering that has made you the person you are today." Dumbledore said. "Harry, you must understand. I did what I had to do to protect you. From him. Voldemort. I couldn't protect you with the spell your Aunt Petunia could. I do not have your mother's blood in me. I...I did what I thought was best. What I still think is best." Dumbledore reached under his desk and pulled out something wrapped in red fabric. "Open it. It is your birthright."   
  
Harry at first refused to take it. Slowly, curiosity began to take over. With a glare, Harry took the gift from Dumbledore. He unwrapped it. In it was a golden scabbard, with a Lion engraved on the front.   
  
"For your sword, Harry." Dumbledore smiled.   
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore. "Gryffindor's?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "No. Mine." He gave Harry the sword back. Harry sheathed the sword into the scabbard. It was a perfect fit. The sword sang beautifully as it fit in. "A perfect fit. I knew it would be." Dumbledore said. "As long as you hold this scabbard, nothing will ever truly harm you."  
  
"You mean...I'm invincible?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm afraid no spell can do that, Harry. No, this scabbard will not protect your body. Body's can always be hurt. No, Harry, this will protect your soul. Many things may hurt you, but nothing may harm you."   
  
Harry gulped as he sat down in a chair, staring at the beautifully crafted scabbard. "Thank you." He said to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded, his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"You don't know how long I've wanted to give that to you." Dumbledore choked out.  
  
Harry, too, was almost crying. He looked up at Dumbledore. "So...you think that I am the Hand of Merlin. That I'm Gryffindor's Heir?" Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore again turned grave. "No, Harry. I do not believe you are Gryffindor's heir." His smile faded completely. "I believe that you are Gryffindor himself."  
  
(A whole new twist with this prophecy. Harry and Dumbledore related? What will happen next? I don't know, but it will be cool, I promise. Keep on hunting.  
  
DemonHunter) 


	8. Quidditch, Hagrid, and Dates

(Hey, folks! Sorry it's been so long. School has been kicking my ass. I've pretty much got the entirety if the story written, so I'll be releasing much more often. Anyways, here it goes.)  
  
QUIDDITCH, HAGRID, AND DATES  
  
Harry walked down the lonely corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He felt the lonely air against his skin. He felt confused, depressed, and most of all angry. Why hadn't Dumbledore told him this before? He had no idea that his great-grandfather was still alive, much less headmaster of Hogwarts!   
  
Of course, it was, in a way, not surprising at all. Dumbledore had always shown unusual care towards him. He had protected him, guided him, shown him special attention he had never shown anybody else. His father's mother had been named Mabb Dumbledore...he was, in a way, a Dumbledore...  
  
He looked down at the sword, now placed in the scabbard Dumbledore given him. The scabbard had a golden lion with ruby eyes on it. He remembered what Dumbledore told him. "As long as you hold this scabbard, nothing will ever truly harm you. Many things may hurt you, but nothing may harm you."   
  
Finally, there was this legend. The Eye, the Hand, and the King. If he held the sword, he didn't know. Was he truly the reincarnation of the legendary Godric Gryffindor? And what about the other piece of the puzzle, the Eye? Could that be Leto? That would explain why Dumbledore was trying to force them together. If Harry truly was Gryffindor and Leto truly was Falco, then that would mean the return of the King...  
  
"Who the hell is the King?" Harry looked up, realizing he had passed the dormitories. He turned around and walked towards the Fat Lady's portrait. He went to say the password, but he noticed the Lady wasn't there. He called out the password anyway. "Cabot Draconis...Cabot Draconis?"  
  
"She'll be back soon."   
  
Harry turned around to see Leto Stormrage standing behind him. "Leto...what's up?"  
  
"Did you tell him?" Leto asked.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Please, Harry, I don't have time for this. I need to...um...go do something."  
  
"Something? What's something?" Harry asked. "I'm not sure if I like all this secret keeping, Leto." Harry was feeling very uncomfortable. Leto had been a puzzle since he came to the school, but he was quickly becoming an impossible enigma.  
  
"Harry...I can't tell you yet. You have no idea how much I'd like to tell somebody about this...but I can't. Not yet." Leto looked at Harry oddly...almost as if he was...pleading with him. Harry had never seen the Mage look so pathetic before. He must have really meant it.  
  
"I didn't tell him." Harry said.  
  
"Thank you." Leto sighed a breath relieve. He then smiled at Harry. "Harry, could I ask you another favor?"  
  
"Sure, name it." Harry said.  
  
"There's somebody I'd like to meet...somebody who's a good friend of yours." Leto crossed his arms. "I've seen him in class a bit, and I'd like to get to know him."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"Reubeus Hagrid."   
  
Harry laughed. "Hagrid? What do you want to know about Hagrid?"  
  
"Everything." Leto said quite plainly.  
  
At that point, Neville ran outside the portrait. "Excuse me, but have you guys seen Trevor? I can't find him again!"   
  
Leto just chuckled again and said, "He probably hopped into one of our beds again."  
  
"No, he was in his cage in the Common Room! It was locked!" Neville whined out.  
  
Leto's eyebrows lowered and his smile faded. He then spoke again, but he didn't sound like himself. His normal voice was there, but there seemed to be this deep growl underneath it. "Neville, go look for Trevor under my bed."   
  
Harry jumped a bit at the way Leto spoke, but what amazed him more was Neville's reaction. Neville got up and immediately tried to get back into the Common Room. Leto waved his hand and opened the door for him. Neville ran off, smiling. "Bye Harry!" He called off as he left.  
  
Harry looked at Leto very sternly. He felt protective of Neville, and he didn't like the fact that somebody as somehow manipulating him.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Harry.  
  
"What was what?" Leto answered.  
  
"That thing you did when you spoke." Harry said.  
  
"The Voice? You can hear it?" Leto asked. His face showed genuine surprise.  
  
"Yeah. I don't like you manipulating Neville."  
  
"I wasn't manipulating. It's called The Voice. A hunter's tool. It's a heightened sense of suggestibility." Leto and Harry turned to walk away. "It only influences opinions or thoughts, it can't control anyone....Want to learn?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"The Voice. Want to learn it?" Leto asked.  
  
"Really?" Harry looked down. "I'm not sure I can. I'm not a hunter, like you."  
  
Leto laughed. "You can hear it, you can learn it." Leto laughed and spoke with the Voice, "It has it's uses, Harry. Finding a Dark Wizard is much easier when you can follow their trail." Harry didn't answer. Leto let the subject drop. He and Harry went to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
Harry sat across the table from Hermione and Leto, while Ron sat next to him. Neville, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and Colin (always with his brother) sat near by. Harry looked at Hermione. She looked as beautiful as ever. She was, however, constantly trying to catch a glance at Leto without him noticing. He, much to Harry's disappointment, was doing the same to her.   
  
Leto looked up and saw a blonde, angry looking young man looking at him from the Slytherin table. Leto, without breaking the blonde guy's eye-contact, asked Hermione. "Who's that guy?"  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The one over at the Slytherin table giving me a death glare."  
  
"Oh, Draco Malfoy." Hermione muttered.   
  
"I take it he's not a nice guy?" Leto said.  
  
"Only the slimiest, smelliest, foulest, loathesome creature to walk the Earth since You-Know-Who." Ron said.  
  
"Honestly, Ron. Will you just say the name? Voldemort." Hermione said.  
  
"Don't say that!" Ron shuddered.  
  
"Voldemort." Harry said. "Fear of a name increases the fear of the thing itself."  
  
"You guys are loony." Ron said. "You're right in mind, aren't you Leto?"  
  
"Voldemort." Leto said, smirking. Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione smiled. "I will admit, though, I wouldn't say the name until I met him face to face." Ron dropped his food.   
  
"You've met Voldemort, too?" Hermione said.  
  
"Met him? Why do you think I've never gone to school? I've been chasing him for seven years." Leto smiled at Harry. "Just recently had a duel with him, Harry. He mentioned you. Told me to tell you 'hi'".  
  
Harry didn't like the idea of Voldemort sending his greetings. "How many times have you fought him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Like you. Only once." Leto smirked. "I've spent more time getting at his Death Eaters."   
  
As he said that, Dumbledore rose up and tapped his goblet. A ringing sound went over the audience. Everybody went silent as Dumbledore smiled and stood up. He looked at Harry, almost as if he was asking if he was okay. Harry smiled at him, and Dumbledore's eyed twinkled.   
  
"I have a few announcements. I would first like to announce that the votes are in, and the Quidditch Captains have been selected." Harry sucked in his breath. He had lost Prefect simply because of Dumbledore worrying about him. Quidditch meant a lot to him. He didn't want to lose this position.   
  
"First, for Ravenclaw. The Captain this year will be Cho Chang." Cho stood up and smiled. There was a large cheer from the Ravenclaw table. She caught Harry's eye but quickly turned her head, blushing.   
  
"Next, for Hufflepuff. The Captain this year will be Michael McClellan." A fifth-year boy stood up with a huge grin on his face. He obviously had not been expecting it, because he was near tears. He shook everybody's hands around him as the Hufflepuff table roared.  
  
"Now, for Slytherin. The Captain this year will be Draco Malfoy." Draco stood up, smirking. He look over at Gryffindor table and glared. Ron glared back at him, a bit of sauce on his bottom lip. Draco laughed and sat down to the roaring, stomping Slytherin table.  
  
"Finally, for Gryffindor. The Captain this year will be...Harry Potter." Harry let loose a huge sigh of relief and joy. He stood up while everybody at the table roared in delight. Ron wiped his face, laughing, and glared over at Draco, mouthing the words "You guys are screwed".  
  
"Yes, yes, well done Captains. Well done. You deserve it." Dumbledore looked right at Harry for the last part. "Next, I would like to announce the creation of a new Ball this Halloween. This dance will be named 'The Diggory Memorial Ball', in honor of the of late departed Cedric Diggory." Harry, unconciously, looked over at Cho, who was crying silently.   
  
"Will she ever get over him?" Ron whispered, looking over at her. "I mean, I know it's hard, but it's been two bloody years!"   
  
"Two years? I didn't cry that much when my Pop died, let alone some old flame." Leto said.  
  
Harry couldn't help but look at Hermione. He really wanted to take her to the dance, but he knew she had her heart stuck on somebody else. She was looking at Leto Stormrage, as were most of the girls in the school.  
  
"Let it also be known," Dumbledore continued, "That those who wish to continue their education at my school, shall not, in any way, show support for Lord Voldemort or his followers. Murderers and villains shall not be tolerated at this school. Those who choose to ignore this warning shall suffer the consequences. That is all."   
  
Later that night, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Leto were heading towards Hagrid's hut. "You'll just love Hagrid, mate. He's one of our best friends here. A real good guy, you know." Ron said.  
  
"I'm sure. So, Ron, any idea who you're taking to the dance yet?" Leto asked.  
  
"Who, me? Nah, not yet. But I'll find someone, though." Ron said.  
  
"Hopefully somebody with their nose on straight." Harry joked.  
  
"Shut up, Harry." Ron muttered.  
  
"What about you Hermione?" Leto asked.  
  
"Oh, I haven't really thought about it that much." Hermione was blushing wildly. "You?"  
  
"Oh...I, uh...the same." Leto said, blushing as well.  
  
Harry felt something in his chest being squeezed, and he knew what it was.  
  
The four eventually came up to Hagrid's Hut, where Harry knocked on the door. Hagrid opened it, looked down, and smiled.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Hermione! I haven't seen yer that much out of classes! Come in, just made a pot of tea." The four walked in. "I was kinda hopin' it would be whoever is stealing all of the chicken eggs. Somebody keeps stealin' 'em all."  
  
"Have a good summer Hagrid?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, great summer. Learnin me some importan' stuff, I have." Hagrid said full of pride.  
  
"What's that?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Learnin' to speak Giant. Dumbledore thinks I needs to be more proud of me heritage. He says being a half-Giant's nuttin to be afeared of, so I started learning some of me language. It's not hard to learn, took only a few months ter learn most of-" Hagrid just then spotted Leto. Leto smiled at him. "You must be Leto. I've been seeing yer in class."  
  
Leto stuck out his hand and Hagrid took it. Leto grunted and growled something. Hagrid stared at him, and then began to laugh.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"I've just never met nobody who's not a giant who bothered to learn their language." Hagrid grunted something back at Leto. Leto laughed and grunted. Hagrid smiled and said. "Please, don't call me Professr' Hagrid. Hagrid'll do."   
  
"There's a Giant word for professor?" Ron blurted out. Hermione quickly turned to glare at him.  
  
Hagrid looked a bit hurt. "Well, it's more like teacher. They're not stupid, Ron. They're just not given a chance ter be smart. You gotta help 'em out. Look at ol' Grawp."  
  
"By the way, where is Grawp?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, he should be home any minute." Hagrid said, sitting down.  
  
"Home?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, told Dumbledore about 'im, he said it was a good idear. But he said it would be much nicer to keep him in the house."  
  
"House?" Ron asked.  
  
At that moment there was a loud bang on the door. Hagrid called out. "Come on in, Grawp. But watch yer feet, we gots guests here." Hagrid smiled at Hermione and said, "I even got him combing his hair now. He's a good boy, that's fer sure. Just a bit tall, I had ter add 10 more feet onter the roof."   
  
At that moment, Grawp the giant pushed open the door. He had on a very large green shirt and a pair of brown pants. He was carrying an enormous club.   
  
"Did ya get us some dinner, there, Grawp?" Hagrid asked. Grawp smiled a very toothy grin and held up a dead deer.  
  
"Great job, Grawpy, yer the best." Hagrid then whispered to Ron "I always try ter encourage him."   
  
"I would too." Said Ron, staring at the club.  
  
Grawp took a seat in a very large chair. Put down his club and threw the deer of the table. Hagrid smiled, took the beast, and put it on a spit. He then went outside for a bit. "I'll be right back, gonna start to heat this up." He said.  
  
Ron, Hagrid, and Harry looked up at Grawp timidly. Grawp pointed at Hermione and said "Hermy." Hermione laughed nervously and nodded. Grawp pointed to Harry and said "Herry." Harry nodded as well. Grawp then point to Ron, but was stumped.   
  
"Ron Weasley." Said Ron.  
  
"Ronwease." said Grawp.  
  
"Close enough." Ron choked out.  
  
Grawp then looked at Leto. Leto smiled and grunted something in Giant. Grawp laughed loudly and clapped his enormous hands. He grunted and snorted back. Leto returned with more.   
  
"What are you telling him?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm commenting on his club." Leto stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, come on, don't encourage him." Ron muttered.  
  
"It's a compliment. I'm telling him his club looks like it could smash many skulls." Leto said.  
  
"Oh, now I feel better." Ron retorted sarcastically.  
  
Leto chuckled and returned to his conversation with Grawp while Hermione got up to make a pot of tea. A minute or two later, Hagrid stepped in. When he did, Grawp leapt up in the air, causing the entire house to shake. Grawp was pointing and shouting something in Giantish to Hagrid. It took a while for Hagrid to calm Grawp down.  
  
"Woah, Grawpy, calm down. Now, what ye talkin' about?" Hagrid said, trying his best to hold Grawp down. Grawp grunted something and Hagrid said, "Well, no, not really. He just happens to know yer customs, I guess." Hagrid said.  
  
"I lived with Giants for a month." Leto said. Ron's eyes went wide, and Hermione almost dropped the tea pot. Harry's jaw dropped in amazement. Hagrid smiled with fascination.  
  
"Really? Ye lived with Giants?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Made me a member of their tribe." Leto said.  
  
"Now how in blazes did you do that?" Ron asked.  
  
"I had to run the gauntlet." Leto said.  
  
"Gauntlet?" Ron asked.  
  
"A series of strength, speed, but most of all resilience. No magic allowed, though."  
  
"And ye did it?" Hagrid asked, amazed.  
  
"Yeah, but I broke a few bones along the way." Leto said. "The only reason they even let me try was because I rescued one of the Gurg's mates from a snake wound." Leto scratched his neck, and Harry knew that Leto was scratching his snake tatoo. "I'm pretty good at making potions...especially snake bite remedies."  
  
"We could've used you last year," Ron said, "My dad was bitten by a snake and was in the hospital for a long time."   
  
"Hmm...that could be some useful stuff there, Leto. Thanks." Hagrid said.  
  
"Don't mention it." Leto said. He then looked at Harry and winked. Harry didn't understand, but realization slowly began to dawn on him. That was why Leto wanted to see Hagrid. He wanted to tell him how to be accepted by the Giants. But why?  
  
"Tea anyone?" Hermione asked. They all took their cups and sat down. Grawp, on the other hand, was much happier with a barrel of ale.  
  
"It helps him ter sleep." Hagrid said reassuringly. Sure enough, Grawp's eye's got droopy and he fell asleep in his chair. They all quietly said goodbye to Hagrid as they left, making sure not to wake the sleeping Giant.  
  
As they walked back to the castle, Harry took Leto aside. "So that's why you wanted to see, Hagrid?" Asked Harry.  
  
"What?" Leto said, but he was clearly pretending not to understand.  
  
"Oh come on, I know your not even trying. An auror doesn't give away that he's lying."  
  
"Right and wrong. I am just pulling you for more questions. However, I am not an auror. I am a hunter. There is a difference." Leto said.  
  
"Whatever, Leto. Why did you tell Hagrid about the Giants? Are you trying to get him hurt? He'll go up there and simply be broken to little pieces." Harry said. He was worried for his friend's safety. Leto had to be one of the more powerful wizards in the world. Hagrid was a third-year drop out of school who only had limited magical ability.  
  
"You know, Harry, that Hagrid is a lot more capable than you make him out to be." Leto said. Harry dropped his head in frustration. "Harry, it may sound odd, but Hagrid will one day decide the fate of humanity." Leto turned very solemn as he said the next few words using the Voice. "It must go as I have foreseen."   
  
Harry took a step back. "What do you mean, foreseen?" He asked in a near-whisper.  
  
Leto's expression did not change, nor did his use of the Voice. "Tomorrow, I will explain it to you. Meet me on the school's rooftop, where you first saw me after our dream. I will explain it to you then." At that moment, Ron ran towards the two. Leto turned to Harry and smiled, just before a soft band was heard and Leto phase-shifted, leaving a wisp of black smoke behind. Harry turned as he saw Leto reappear next to Hermione. Ron kept running towards him.   
  
"What was that all about, mate?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing." Harry said, watching as Leto and Hermione walked off together. "Nothing at all."  
  
"So," Hermione began, "did you learn Giantish before of after you decided to live with them."  
  
"Oh, a long time before." Leto said. "I decided they would be the best protection against Voldemort's followers." Leto looked at her. "I can actually speak 236 languages, both Muggle and Magical."   
  
"Really?" Hermione asked. "That's amazing!"   
  
"No, not really." Leto shrugged. "Some of them aren't at all hard to learn. Giantish took me two months. Troll wasn't much harder. Neither was Dragon-speak. And, of course, I was born with Parseltounge. I guess you could say I have a thing for languages." He blushed a bit and looked away. She did the same.  
  
"So...um...where did you learn them? I mean, the languages?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"My library." Said Leto.  
  
"You have a library?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah." Leto said enthusiastically. "You want to see it?"  
  
Hermione giggled as Leto and her snuck up the stairs into boys' dormitories. She had only been up there once, when Harry's room had been destroyed back in their second year. They came near Leto's bed, and next to it was a trunk.  
  
"Moody had a trunk like this." She counted four locks on it.  
  
"Yeah, each lock is a different room." He said. "This was where me and my Pop lived till I was eight." He pointed to each of the four locks. "Wardrobe, Armory, Storage, and Library." Each had a lock had a snake on it. "My dad made in accessible in two ways. You can open in with the key, which he kept, or I could always open it with Parseltounge." Leto looked at the fourth lock and hissed something Hermione could not understand. The snake on the forth lock opened it's eyes and crawled into the key whole. A click was heard and the chest flew open. "Wait just a moment." Leto jumped in.  
  
"How deep is it?" She called down. It looked pitch black.  
  
"Flamare Incantato!" She heard Leto yell, and fireballs shot from his hands onto torches on the wall. She saw a rather large room, every wall filled with books. Leto phase-shifted behind Hermione. She gasped as he grabed her from behind and teleported into the trunks, closing it on his way down.  
  
Hermione reappeared in a room the size of a large bedroom. It was only about 20 feet by 20 feet. It was about 15 feet high. There was one green couch in the middle of the room. The walls were covered with book after book.  
  
"Oh wow..." Hermione whispered.  
  
"This is what I do when I'm bored." Leto said, still holding Hermione in his arms. The both looked at each other, and immediately blushed. He put her down and went straight to the bookshelf on his left. "You might like this one, it's the House Elf magical tongue." Leto pulled down a book and gave it Hermione. "You know...for you SPEW thing."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thank you." She whispered.  
  
Leto grabbed a book from the shelf. "Got time to read?"  
  
Hermione giggled. "I always do." She sat down on the couch, and Leto sat next to her.  
  
Hermione read through the basics of House Elvish. Leto tried to read his book, but he was distracted. He couldn't help it, he had to ask her.  
  
"Hermione?" He asked.  
  
She turned to look at him. "Yes?" She asked.  
  
He fell into her eyes. Those chocolate eyes kept his ice-blue ones captivated. "My God, you're beautiful." He said. Immediately realizing what he just said, he blushed and turned to his book again, inwardly cursing himself for letting his emotions overrun his control.  
  
Hermione felt a huge surge of joy. "Thank you." She said. She thought for a moment, then whispered back. "You are too."  
  
Leto turned to her. This was his chance. "Hermione, would you go to the Ball with me?"   
  
Hermione turned to face him in the eye. They stared beyond the flesh, into the soul, the mind, the heart. "Yes." She said.  
  
They continued to stare for what seemed an eternity. Leto let his control slide away willingly. He didn't want it right now.   
  
He leaned over and kissed Hermione on the lips.  
  
She kissed him back.  
  
(Leto and Hermione are together. How will Harry feel? Will Harry finally tell Ron and Hermione about the prophecy. What will happen when Leto and Harry train together? Will the DA join back up? All this and more in the next chapter. Keep on hunting.  
  
DemonHunter) 


	9. Into the Eye

(School sucks. Can't write. No time. Leave reviews, you cool people you.)

_**Into the Eye**_

Harry knocked on the dormitory door where he was supposed to be meeting Leto. He was not in the best of moods to begin with. Hermione was now officially with Leto. Ron and Harry still had no date. The only thing that seemed to make sense to him was Quidditch, and practices wouldn't start for a while. His whole world seemed to be in a whirl wind.

Harry knocked on the door again. "Leto, are you in there?" What did Hermione see in him, anyway? I mean, yeah, he was a nice guy. So what if he was easy on the eyes. Harry and Hermione had much more of a history. That's the most important part of a relationship, right?

Harry was getting tired of this. It wasn't just Leto's dorm. He opened the door and walked in. "Leto, you said meet you at the rooftop. I can't get to the rooftop until you let me in!"

"HARRY, SHIELD YOUR EYES!" He heard Leto roar. Without asking questions, Harry did. He heard a high pitched screech, and then a crunching sound. Harry's heart was beating through his chest. It was just then he realized how hard he was breathing.

"It's okay Harry," Leto said in near whisper. "It's over."

Harry opened his eyes and saw a dead snake in Leto's hands. Only, the snake didn't look like one you would kind in a zoo. It looked...like a smaller version of the snake he killed in the Chamber of Secrets four years ago.

"Leto...is that..." Harry tried to get out.

"A basilisk...yes." Leto answered. He removed a dagger from inside his cloak and with one smooth stroke removed the snakes head. He moved the bleeding body over a vile and collected the blood.

"How...how did it get in here?" Harry asked, bewildered. "Did Voldemort-"

"I made him." Leto said, finishing off the snake's blood.

Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. "What?"

"I made him. I breed them. I've bred a couple this year." Leto said, putting a stopper into the valve, he gently swirled and shook the blood.

Harry thought for a minute. "The missing eggs. Why Neville can never find Trevor."

"I didn't mean to use so many eggs, but I messed it up a few times. It's a very delicate process." Leto stopped swirling the blood. He place the vile down and picked up the snake head and body. He muttered something, and the pieces of snake levitated, spun around, then vanished into thin air. He then pointed a finger at the floor. Blue sparks shot forth, and what blood that was on the floor evaporated.

"Leto..." Harry gasped. "This is...illegal...in so many ways...do you know-"

"Harry, I've been doing this secretly for years. I've never been caught, not by the toughest aurors. They can't locate me, they can't spy on me, they know none of my actions. I'm off the book."

"The what?" Harry asked.

Leto pulled off his mage cloak, leacing only h is white pants on. "The Book." Harry was still confused. Leto took the hint. "Deep within the Department of Mysteries, there is a book that keeps track of all wizards and witches. Each wizard has a page that is continuously being written on, erased, written on, erased. It's how an auror can know where any wizard is...if your name is in the book."

"Let me guess...you're not?"

"Good guess. I ripped my page out." Leto went to his trunk, and spoke in Parseltounge. "My page please." The large silver snake in the top of the trunk came alive. It slithered straight in a vertical position before lowering it's jaw and dropping out a rolled piece of parchment. Leto unrolled it and showed it to Harry. Harry stared at the pale parchment with silver writing. The writing on it was constantly being written as another line was erased. "It took some heavy work, but I got it done. Only one other wizard has done it."

"Voldemort?" Harry asked, still staring at the page.

"Right again." Leto said. "That's why Voldemort connected himself with his Death Eaters. None of them can be seen as long as they are in his presence."

"What happens when you die?" Harry asked.

"The page goes blank." Leto responded. He then took his page, rolled it up, and fed it to the snake. The snake went back to his former position. "And as for the snake...I need the blood."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Leto coughed slightly, and then spoke. "My Dad died when I was 5. He was always reckless, especially after mom died. He left me with only my trunk and my power. One night, after a particularly fierce battle with a Basilsik, I realized I had no food. When faced with starvation, I took a chance. The Basilisk glare had no effect on me, maybe the meat would not be poisonous. I ate." Harry felt an awful taste in the back of his mouth. "That night, I could not sleep. I found my conscious being torn from this world...it's hard to describe. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, my consciousness was no longer with my body. I had entered the Nexus...a place where time and space mean nothing. The Nexus, the place where all Phase Shifters travel too when they teleport. The Nexus, where the powers of the Voice are derived."

"Wait...the Nexus...has to do with Phase Shifting?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, it does. There was no doubt in my mind what you were the moment I met you. You are the Hand of the King." Leto smiled. "Just as I am the Eye."

Harry felt his skin crawl. "I...am Godric Gryffindor?" Harry asked. Leto nodded. Harry had let a lot sink in over the years...but this would not. "I don't believe it. How can you know?"

"Because I have seen your destiny, Harry. You are destined for greater things than any of us could imagine." Leto smiled. "Nobody can believe...without some inspiration. A gift from the faith." Harry couldn't take it all in.

Leto spoke in the Voice. "All things, Harry, are part of one greater thing...magic. It's magic that rules time. Magic that rules space. Magic that commands life to it's destiny." He pulled a small vile about three inches long from his pocket. "You will need this." Leto said, returning to his normal voice.

Harry took the bottle. "What is it?"

"Searinox Blood. To counter the stare of a Basilisk." Harry looked up from the bottle his eyes wide. "Don't be afraid, Harry. That is the worst thing that can happen to you. The only time the magic will ever leave you is if you don't trust in it." Harry nodded. He drank the blood. It was incredibly bitter. When he drank it, he felt numb. It reminded him of his foot falling asleep, but it was felt all over.

Leto waved his hand and opened the window. He then walked onto the roof. Harry followed behind clumsily, effected by the Searinox. He stepped onto the roof and kneeled in front of Leto. Leto took the bottle of Basilisk blood, pulled out the stopper, and swallowed it all. He closed his eyes, lowering his head. When he opened them, they were glowing a strange blue. The glow intensified, and Harry began to feel dizzy. He tried to move away, but Leto grabbed him. Leto's eyes changed to a green color. The world actually began to spin. Harry felt sick and scared. Leto closed his eyes, and the world stopped.

Harry let out a breath of relief. Leto then shot his eyes open, and they glowed yellow...like the eyes of a Basilisk. Harry's felt his breath pulled out of him as the world around him was ripped away. He closed his eyes, unable to look. When he opened his eyes, he was no longer on the castle roof.

He was in a large vortex of swirling blue light. It was like a long tunnel. And at the end he, saw a golden light. As Harry reached for the light, a silver ball of energy when whizzing by him. He backed away, terrified.

"I wouldn't go to that if I were you." Harry turned to see Leto, standing behind him. "Not even I can see there."

"Where am I?" Harry asked.

"The Nexus." Leto said. "See the puffs of black smoke in the light?" Harry looked into the walls of light, and occasionally saw a quick puff of black. "Phase shifters." Harry looked back at Leto. "They can't stay here very long...it's would kill most people...except for me. If I wasn't here with you, your consciousness would be ripped apart by it's very threads." Leto smirked. He then reached his hand out, catching one of the silver balls of light in his hand.

"What is that?" Harry said, pointing to the golden light at the end of the tunnel. "Is that...heaven?"

"Of course not." Leto said. "That's the future...well...the far future." Leto showed Harry the beam of light he had caught. "See this? This is the Silver Lining. It's a path to the Golden Age ahead. It is there that even my mind can't comprehend the choices. Only one man can read into the Golden Age."

"Merlin." Harry said.

"Yes. Merlin will see again, when the King returns." Leto released the light, and it zoomed off into the distance, heading towards the Golden Age. "It is my job to see the path for you, Harry. I will show you the path, and you will take it." Leto took a deep breath, his yellow eyes till glowing furiously. "Are you ready to see what I'm about to show you?" Leto asked. Harry nodded. "It will not be pleasant Harry."

"I'm ready."

Leto nodded and waved his hand. The blue light disappeared, and they found themselves in what appeared to be a war camp. Harry was surrounded by what appeared to be men...only very different. These men had long arms, down to their knees. They has three fingers and two toes. They wore very little clothing, some not even covering their genitals. They all had two large tusks growing from their mouths. The most distinguishing factor was the skin...it was a dark blue.

Harry saw these creatures building spears and swords and other crude weapons. They grunted and roared as they worked and labored. They occasionally would pick fights with each other; all fights leaded to a death.

"Harry, come on." Leto had walked further into the camp. "Don't be afraid. You're not here, only your consciousness is." Harry stepped forward, and walked to Leto, who was waiting for him.

"What are these things?" Harry asked.

"Troggs." Leto responded. "They were once men. Not wizards...muggles. Those who gave their life to discovering our existence. Once they learned of us, they wanted our power. Their very minds and bodies were twisted by the search, leaving them mindless and feral. They fell to this...sickening, isn't it? What men will do in their quest for power." Leto continued to walk. Harry could not help but stare.

"They are led by their Alpha Male, Twinblade." As they reached the center of the camp, Harry immediately recognized Twinblade. He was about 12 feet tall, as compared to most Troggs at five foot. He, unlike the others, wore armor, but only on his legs and arms. He had huge, bulging, muscles. In each hand, he held a blade the size of a normal Hogwarts student. A much smaller male Trogg rushed up to Twinblade.

"Mighty Twinblade, Lord Malfoy arrives." The creature spoke.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Twinblade lifted his blades high into the air and thrust them into the rock ground. "See to it that the camp is made ready for the inspection."

Harry shivered at the sight of the beast. Leto and Harry followed Twinblade as he walked to what seemed to be a huge cage. Inside...were Trolls. Hundreds of them. Twinblade walked to another Trogg, this one armed and protected. Clearly a guard.

"How are they?" Twinblade asked.

"Vicious as ever. Their Chieftain, Bloodbelch, is keeping them that way."

"Good." Twinblade left the cage. As he did, Harry heard a screeching sound. He instinctively ducked, and began crawling, looking for a place to hide. Leto just looked up. Coming down from the sky was a Thestral. On it's back was a figure in a black hood. The Troggs whooped and screamed in a mix of fear and delight. The flying horse landed with a roar. The rider dismounted. He surveyed the scene, before lowering his hood.

Harry screamed, though nobody could hear. It was Lucius Malfoy, yet it wasn't. His skin was cold and grey. His long blonde hair now looked ragged and silver. And, much like Voldemort and Wormtail, his eyes were missing. He pulled back the rest of his cloak, revealing spiked, obsidian, black armor. Twinblade stepped forward to greet him. The monstrous beast took a knee. "My Lord Malfoy." Twinblade grunted.

"Twinblade." The creature rose to his feet. They started walking to the edge of a cliff. Leto and Harry followed.

"I trust things are on schedule?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes, my Lord." Twinblade said. "Lord Voldemort will have his army within a few months."

"Excellent." Malfoy sneered. "My Master will reward you greatly for your loyalty."

"Magic. That is what my people crave, my Lord. The magic of the Death Eaters." Twinblade said, longingly. He spoke as he were dying of thirst in a dessert, the desperation was so intense.

"Patience, my good friend. Patience. The Dark Lord has planned this all...he has foreseen it." Malfoy and Twinblade got to the edge of the cliff. Leto and Harry stopped, not able to see over them. "Beautiful." Malfoy whispered. The two warriors then left the cliff to examine more of the army.

Harry and Leto looked over the side. Both lost strength at the sight. Harry fell to his knees, with Leto barely keeping on his feet.

"My God...I expected something big...but this..." Leto choked out.

Harry could not believe his eyes. Beneath them was an army that stretched out for miles. There had to be at least ten thousand angry, vicious, armored Troggs below them. It was a sea of silver and blue. The beasts roared and gnashed, clashing and stomping their axes and swords.

"Troggs breed fast...this number may double in a few months." Leto said, regaining composure.

"Is...is...this...army...for...for the ministry?" Harry forced out.

"Oh no, they could destroy the ministry with a quarter of this...no this army was bred for one purpose...the annihilation of every wizard on Earth." Leto muttered. Harry felt on the verge of tears. Nobody could defeat this army...nobody. "We do have one advantage." Leto said. Harry turned, desperate for any good news. "We can pick the battle ground. We know where they are. If we can..." Leto closed his eyes. From the distance, a silver ball of light rushed forward towards Leto. Harry dropped flat on the rock underneath him. The silver energy...the Silver Lining...passed into Leto's eyes. His yellow eyes glowed silver for a moment, then the energy left him and flew off into the distance.

"Yes...it's the only way. The only way." Leto said.

"What? What is?" Harry said.

"We must gather every Wizard that will fight at Hogwarts." Harry turned quickly.

"Hogwarts? No, no not there! There are young wizards there, children, they could get hurt!"

"Harry, they are coming for us! Not just Troggs and Trolls but Death itself! You saw Voldemort, Harry. You saw the power he now wields. His Generals...the Death Eaters...are now completely subservient to his will. He commands the Dementors now...we need all the advantages we can get." Harry still felt like arguing, but the look in Leto's yellow eyes silenced him. Leto spoke with the voice. "Harry this must go as I have forseen."

Harry understood. He stood up and looked over the vast army beneath him. "How fast can you teach me to fight like you?" Harry asked.

"It took me years to learn, Harry. Years."

"We have a few months...and I need to Phase Shift. I need the Voice." Harry stood up and looked Leto in the eyes. "No fear?"

:Leto smiled and nodded. "No fear."

Harry soon began to feel dizzy. He felt similar to how he felt before he entered the Nexus.

"The blood is wearing off." Leto's eyes changed to green, then blue. The Trogg Camp slipped away, the Nexus returning.

"Wait...no! No! We need to learn more! We need to see more!" Harry ran trying to stay within the Trogg camp.

"Harry, stop. You're panicking. You mustn't panic." Harry ignored Leto, still trying to avoid the Nexus. "Harry, stop! Harry, no!"

Harry blinked, and he was back in his body, in the real world...and his body was about to run off the side of the castle. Harry tried to stop, but the Searinox Blood had not yet worn off. His numb body ended up tripping, and Harry plummeted over the side towards the lake below. "Oh no..." Harry whispered in utter fear as he fell towards his doom.

"HARRY!" He heard Leto cry from above. Harry fell for what seemed forever. The lake came closer and closer. As he hit the water...it was like hitting cement. The pain was intense, and his bones were almost liquified by the impact. He sank to the bottom of the lake. He thought, "At least I won't live to see what is to come." He thought of Hermione as he slowly ran out of air, preparing to die. With his last few seconds of consciousness, he felt a hand grab him and pull him up towards the surface. The last thing Harry remembered was catching a breath of air before the pain put him in a deep, dreamless sleep.

(So, what do you think? Getting more intense. Leave those reviews. We'll get back to the personal lives in a bit...this was a plot chapter, much like the last one about Voldemort and the ring.)

Keep on hunting. -Demon Hunter-


	10. Dumbledore Knows

_(Another update. Talk to you guys soon. Oh, by the way, this will end up being an H/H, but not in the way you would expect it. Just relax. If you trust it, it will come.)_

_**Fear is the Mind Killer**_

Harry woke up in the in a warm, white bed. Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, McGonnagal, Ron, and Hermione were standing over him. He felt immense pain run through his body, yet he sat up all the same.

"HARRY!" Hermione cried, rushing him and hugging him tightly. Harry winced in pain. "Sorry." She whispered, backing away. Harry wished she wouldn't.

"We thought you were a goner, mate!" Ron said, exhaling deeply.

"And you should be! Dueling on rooftops, for heavens sake! You may be powerful, Mr. Potter, but you are not that powerful!" McGonnagal reprimanded.

Harry was barely listen to her. Madame Pomfrey began talking with the teachers about his medicine. Harry signaled for Ron and Hermione to come closer.

"What happened exactly?" Harry asked.

"Well, we're not sure. Leto said you two were practicing spells up on the roof." Hermione said.

"Practicing spells?" Harry asked with a very confused look.

"Well, weren't you?" Hermione had a very worried look on her face. Harry didn't want to let her know Leto had lied to her. He didn't want to hurt her like that.

"Yeah, yeah of course we were."

"Well, anyway," Ron continued, "I was walking back from Hagrid's Hut when I saw you falling, and-"

"What were you doing at Hagrid's Hut?" Harry interrupted.

"Well...I was...um...helping Hagrid...give...Grawp....a...um...bath." Ron said. Before Harry could comment, Ron said "Don't say anything. Anyway, I saw you falling. Boy, it's was a wicked splash!" Hermione elbowed Ron. "Oww! What was that for?"

"Ron dove into the water and pulled you out Harry." Hermione said.

"Trust me, it wasn't easy mate. You were like jelly. You weren't breathing, either. You had been under the water a few minutes until I found you." Ron said, with a rather proud look on his face. "I saved your life this time." Harry smiled and reached out his hand to shake Ron's. Ron gently took it, and smiled.

"Thanks, Ron. I'm serious, thank you." Ron smiled.

"Sure. What are best friends for?" Harry chuckled, but he hissed in pain at his ribs.

"Careful, Harry. You took quite a beating." Hermione put her hand on his chest. He stared into her eyes. She smiled down into his. Then he remembered whose girl she was.

"Where's Leto?" Harry asked

"He's back in the dorm." Hermione said. "He was a little shaken up over this whole thing."

"Yeah. Though I don't understand why he didn't just go in and rescue you himself." Ron said.

"Ron, he was on the roof too, remember? He would've ended up just like Harry." Hermione said.

"Hermione, he's a druid, remember? He can heal. If he had jumped off the side of the castle, sure, it would've hurt like hell, but he could've healed himself. He could've gotten to Harry quicker, and Harry wouldn't have been out cold for three days."

"Three days?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione continued their argument.

"Ron, I'm sure Leto had his reasons." Hermione said, getting angrier by the minute.

"Yeah, but what were they, Hermione? Why wouldn't he save Harry?"

Harry realized it was futile to resist. He lay back down. As he did, Dumbledore came over. "Thank God." Harry thought.

"Well, young man, how are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm fine....Professor." Harry didn't want to let the world know of his relationship to Dumbledore. It was clear from the old Wizard's reaction that he agreed.

"Good. Now," Dumbledore turned to Ron and Hermione, "If you two will excuse us, Harry and I have some discussing to do, and I'm afraid it can't wait. I've already heard enough talk from Madame Pomfrey and I don't need it from you, Ms. Granger." Hermione turned red.

"Yes, Professor. We'll leave." Hermione muttered. Ron and Hermione left the room without speaking to one another.

"Now that we are alone, Harry, we need to discuss what you saw." Harry's eyes shot wide, but Dumbledore smiled. "It's all right Harry, Leto told me everything in confidence." Harry relaxed a bit more. Dumbledore got very serious. There was a fire burning in his twinkling eyes...a fire that Harry had only seen a few times before.

"This news....of a Trogg army...I very depressing, Harry. And worse, is the story of the ring. Yes, Leto told me about it Harry." Dumbledore sensed Harry's confused state, and clarified. "The Ring of the Dead is an ancient artifact of the Dark Lord Raban. An Egyptian wizard of ancient times. He figured that if the Egyptians insisted on mummifying the dead, then those dead should be used. He spent his entire life creating a ring that could manipulate slain comrades and foes alike. Fortunately for us, he died day after completing his life's work. He hid the ring, vowing that no other should be able to use it. Of course, we knew it was only a matter of time until it was found. And now, Voldemort has the power to create an army unlike anything seen on Earth. No doubt the Dementors will side with him, as well...this is...." Dumbledore looked down at Harry. Harry was terrified. If Dumbledore was worried, there was serious trouble. Dumbledore smiled warmly at Harry. "Don't worry, Harry. We have time. Focus on your school work. You'll be better prepared if you do." Dumbledore got up to leave, but turned to face Harry. "And Harry, don't think Leto can only teach you. There is plenty you need to teach him...and not just magic." Dumbledore then left Harry in his bed.

Harry was confused, frustrated, and tired. Before he could complain, Madame Pomfrey rushed over with a vile of green potion. "Professor Dumbledore...interrupting me and my patients. Of course he is the headmaster." She forced the vile into Harry's mouth and he swallowed. The liquid was like liquid fire. He tried to spit it out, but he drank. "This will help, Mr. Potter. Swallow." He did, and he fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione walked up to the boys dorms. She knocked on the door. "Enter." She heard Leto call from the other side. She opened the door and saw Leto inside, alone. He was looking outside the window, staring out into the lake. He slowly turned to see her. His sad face brightened a bit, and he reached out his hand for her. She took it, and he pulled her into him. He held her closely.

"How is he?" Leto asked.

"He's gonna be fine." Hermione said.

Leto released her, holding her hands and staring into her eyes.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine. It was a bit of a scare...." Hermione lay her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry. I know how much me means to you." He said.

Hermione looked up at him. "Why should you apologize? You didn't mean for it to happen. So what, boys get rough in their games. The important thing is nobody got hurt."

Leto walked over to a desk and put his hands down. He lowered his head. "Hermione...we weren't practicing spells."

Hermione smiled faintly. "I know." Leto turned to her surprises. "Come on, Leto, I have the highest marks in the school. It doesn't take a genius to figure out you weren't dueling, Ron's proof of that." Leto chuckled slightly at the joke. "Do you want to tell me what you _were_ doing?"

Leto looked at her, sadness all over his face. "No." He said.

Hermione felt as if somebody hit her in the stomach. "Okay...um...I guess...I'll just-"

Leto walked up to her and held her. "I wish with all of my might I could tell you Hermione...but I can't. Not yet. I wish....I wish..." Hermione looked up at him longingly. Leto bent down and kissed her passionately. She kissed back, tears running down the side of her face. When they broke, Leto looked deeply into her eyes. "I could've helped him, Hermione."

Hermione looked into his eyes with honesty and innocence. "Then why didn't you?"

Leto lowered his head, ashamed. "I was afraid. I was afraid to die."

"You...die?" Hermione said, chuckling. He looked up at her, and she saw something she had never seen in him before...fear.

"I _can_ die, Hermione. I'm only a man." He kissed her forehead. "I don't want to die. Not now...when I have you." She hugged his tightly, determined never to let go. "I almost let him die, Hermione...because I was afraid....I almost lost it all...I was so selfish-"

"Shhhhh." Hermione put a finger to his lips. He smiled slightly, his eyes watering. He kissed her finger, then her hand, then her lips.

"Leto...." Hermione said, praying he took this the right way, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Leto smirked at her. "I must be losing my charm! You should be way past thinking by now." She playfully slapped his chest and he pulled her in tighter. They fell down on his bed together. They kissed gently before falling asleep.

A few minutes later, Dean and Seamus burst into the room. "Hey, Leto, guess wha-" Seamus was cut off at what he saw on the bed. Dean and Seamus' jaws dropped.

"Have they just..." Seamus asked.

"I don't know." Dean said.

Not willing to wait around to find out, Dean and Seamus left the dorm, deciding to sleep in the common room.

Back in the Hospital Room, Harry dreamt pleasant dreams for the first time in a while. He was in a long field, with clear blue skies, beaming sun, and a cool breeze. He was with Hermione. They were together, older. Harry had a child on his lap. The world seemed like a perfect place...for now.

_(That's it for now. Sorry it's so short. We'll do more later. For those who haven't seen what they want give suggestions. This is gonna be pretty long, with a good ten or fifteen more chapters. Don't count anything out yet. Next chapter will be mostly about the ball, but there will be some revolutions on Lupin and Leto's relationship. Why do they hate each other?)_

Keep on hunting!

Demon Hunter


	11. Fireside Revelations

_(Hello, party people. Okay, I've got a lot of questions about how this is gonna turn out. So, here's a taste at how it will end: Spoilers ahead. Skip the next three lines if you don't want to know anything about the future._

_One - Harry will end up with Hermione...sort of._

_Two- Ron will be scarred forever_

_Three- Something will happen to Leto, but not what you are expecting._

_So, there you have it. For those of you who don't like Leto, just wait. For those of your who want to see Harry become a Hero, just wait. The saga of the King is far from over.)_

_**FIRESIDE REVELATIONS**_

"And cast the spell!" Lupin called out. Again, Harry found himself in Defense against the Dark Arts, training for duels.

"FORCIFICUS NATURALIS!" Harry roared, casting forward his wand. Ron, at the other end of the dueling platform, waited patiently. It seemed as if nothing had happened.

"Good try, Harry. It is a particularly difficult spell..." Lupin started, but as he did, tree roots burst up from under the platform and wrapped themselves firmly around Ron, locking him in place. Ron gave a little yelp of fear, and the crowd of students gasped in amazement.

"Wonderful, Harry! Of course, we'll need to work on speeding up that spell a bit, but all the same, wonderful! 10 points for Gryffindor." Harry smiled.

The owls screeched and the bells tolled. Time for classes to change. "Alright, see you next time. Same place, students." The class left Lupin to putting his equipment away...all but Harry. Lupin noticed Harry had stayed behind and turned to face him. "Hello Harry," Lupin said, smiling warmly. "Don't you have a class next?" Lupin asked.

"No...actually, Professor, I wanted to speak with you."

"Naturally, naturally." Lupin said, chuckling. "Everything always seems to happen to you, Harry." Lupin's smile faded slowly. "I hear you and Stormrage are becoming...pals." Lupin looked downward. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, first he attacks you in class..."

"We were dueling, that's what you do." Harry said.

"Then he pushes you off the school roof," Lupin continued, ignoring Harry.

"He didn't push me! I fell!" Harry said.

"Then, the day after, he doesn't come to my class. Out of fear I suppose? His family has never cared much for my kind." Lupin lifted his face to meet Harry's. Harry could see a real sadness. Not the anger that had been burning usually, but sadness and despair.

"Why do you hate him so, Professor?" Harry asked.

Lupin summoned a chair with his wand and sat down. He then summoned one for Harry. "This is going to be a long story, Harry. You may sit if you want." Harry did, but he never took his eyes off of Lupin. "Back when I was a student here, your father was very popular. One of his good friends was a pure-blood Gryffindor by the name of Duncan Stormrage." Lupin frowned at the name. "He was quite good friends with James, and he eventually became friendly with me, as well. However, we never felt comfortable enough to tell him our secret...my secret." Lupin was beginning to sweat. "Wizards can change over time Harry. Duncan became...darker. He had always hated Dark Wizards, and he had always wanted to be an auror...but aurors can go too far, Harry."

"Hunters..."Harry whispered.

"Yes, Hunters. Or Demon Hunters, as they're commonly called. They don't arrest Dark Wizards...they slay them. Regardless of consequence, without a respect for life. Leto's parents were both great wizards at one point."

"My...my mom...and-" Lupin silenced Harry.

"Jessica and Lily were great friends. Inseparable. Of course, Jessica and Duncan were always an item, unlike Lily and James. Jessica followed down Duncan's path." Lupin smiled sadly. "Duncan and Jessica joined the Order, but only unofficially. They never met with us. Only with Dumbledore, or occasionally James and Sir-" Lupin cut himself off as Harry hissed in breath.

Harry let the air out slowly. "Say his name, Professor. It can't stay locked away forever." Harry said.

"Sirius." Lupin said. "Anyway, we always thought they were just spies, or rogue Aurors. Ha...they had us all fooled." Lupin laughed bitterly. "They were Demon Hunters. They were slowly thinning out Voldemort's ranks, getting us in striking range of the Dark Lord himself." Lupin smiled. "Once you have a taste of that kind of power, Harry...the power to strike any wizard you choose...you get reckless. It was only a matter of time before they got caught. They escaped, and were caught again. Finally, they were able to quit hunting after what happened while Jessica was pregnant. It was...at that point...that Duncan found out my secret." Lupin's hand curled into a fist. "He immediately began to distrust me. He never liked werewolves, thought they were all evil creatures. We're not, Harry. It's a curse we must all live with." Harry nodded understandingly. "Well, after your parents...well, Duncan suspected me. He almost convinced Sirius, until Sirius caught onto Pettigrew's filthy trail. Even after what happened to Sirius, Duncan was still convinced I did it. Jessica had died giving birth to Leto, so Duncan brought him along with him on his..." Harry looked for an answer, which Lupin gave with rage in his eyes. "His wolf hunts."

Harry felt the air knocked out of him. Lupin's head dropped his, body falling limp. "Yes, Harry. Duncan Stormrage chased after me for three years, trying to kill me." Lupin shivered. "There is prejudice in the world, Harry, and sometimes it doesn't take the form of loud mouth activists or the government. No, sometimes it's much more fatal." Lupin saw right through Harry. "You're thinking about Voldemort...yes, I suppose it's true...Duncan and Voldemort shared many similar qualities. Just as Leto does now."

"But Professor, Leto isn't at all like that! He spent time with Giants, he speaks all kinds of magical languages, he's not prejudice against anyone."

"Is he, Harry?" Harry looked confused. Lupin smirked, and said "Ask him to show you his club. He let me catch a glimpse of it before the first dinner." Lupin chuckled cynically. "There are more notches than his father already. I guess in an attempt to scare me into submission." Lupin looked outside the window and said, "Follow him outside tonight Harry, the moon should be full. I'll be hiding here under my desk, transformed, so I can't go with you." Lupin looked back at Harry. "The snakes Harry, they will not listen to you...nor Voldemort. They have found their King."

That night, Harry, using his invisibility cloak, followed Leto into the forbidden forest. He found Leto in a small clearing. There was a roaring fire in the center. Leto began to chant, and dance around it. Harry had heard these words before....sort of. It sounded like Irish Gaelic, but it was somehow different. Harry wondered what it was, until Leto took a small wooden club, about 2 feet long, from his pants. He waved it over the flame, and the fire burst out into a green flash. Harry fell back, and noticed he was not alone. There was a centaur standing next to him. Harry got up to run away, but the centaur held out his hand.

"Peace upon you, Human. You need not fear. As you know, we have sworn an oath of peace with this one and his companions." The centaur said.

Harry looked back at Leto, then at the brown horse-man. "Um, yes, I know...thank you." The centaur snorted and turned his head back to the bizarre ritual. "Why...um...did you promise a peace treaty?"

The centaur stared, a bit confused. "He spoke of a future of red...we have seen it as well. Mars is angered. Of course, we will do nothing to help your kind. But we can offer sanctuary." The centaur smiled. "Especially to a druid. There kind was always the most likeable to us."

Harry again stared at Leto, who was now dancing furiously around the green fire. "So, that's what this is? A Druid ritual?"

"Why, yes." The centaur said, clearly confused. "If you were truly one of the Druid's companions....you would know this." The centaur's face began to change from one of serenity to anger. The centaur's hands began to curl into fists.

"Wait, I am a friend of his. Harry Potter." Harry took a step back just incase.

The centaur relaxed enough for Harry to breath again. "Ah yes...Harry Potter." The centaur smiled. "I am called Califax by your kind." The centaur laughed deeply. "I remember you, friend of the traitor, Firenze. How is that old fool, anyway?"

"He's fine, actually. Well taken care of." Harry said, still being sure not to be heard by Leto.

"Pitty." The centaur grunted. "He should be treated like an animal, as that is how he acted." The centaur grunted in frustration. "Such a fool....such a fool. To carry a person on his back...to protect a human from danger...such a fool." The centaur kicked at the ground, without real anger or astonishment, but sadness and dissapointment.

"Did you know Firenze personally, Califax?" Harry asked.

"Yes...he was my younger brother." Califax grunted. "Even though I am not my brother, I am still shamed, forced by my people to sit and watch over the Druid to make sure he only prays to the Mother Earth, and nothing else." Califax looked at Harry with sad eyes. "You...you are taking care of my brother?" Harry nodded. Califax smiled, and bent down to Harry. "Don't tell the herd," he whispered, "But I'm glad you are."

Harry smiled at the centaur and weakly said, "Your welcome." He then returned to look at Leto. Leto continued his dance, with the fire growing larger and larger. Harry looked at the ground...it seemed to be moving. The fire light grew bright enough for Harry to see, and he sucked in his breath. Hundreds of snakes and joined Leto in his dance. They were hissing and slithering as Leto jumped and chanted.

"The snakes..." Califax said. "That is why we can't fully trust him." Califax muttered. "There was another who spoke to snakes, and he was only concerned with destruction, never nature." Califax again ground his hoof into the dirt.

"But aren't snakes a part of nature?" Harry asked.

"Did I say they weren't?" Califax asked, clearly frustrated. "I don't know what my brother sees in you...so shallow. Snakes are fickle creatures. Incredibly obedient, very dangerous. They can be a deadly force in the right hands...and in the wrong." Califax slowly turned around, walking into the forest.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Home...he's done." Califax answered without turning.

Harry spun around quickly to see Leto and 300 snakes staring back at him. Harry stood frozen, not knowing what to do. Leto waved his club and hissed, "Leave." The snakes bowed to him, lowering their scaly heads, before slithering into the woods at a lightning speed. The fire was no longer green, it had returned to the normal orange.

"I knew you would come tonight." Leto said. He brought a finger to his eye. "I foresaw it."

"What were you doing Leto?" Harry asked.

Leto smiled and said, "Praying to the Mother Earth. For strength in the coming battle."

Harry was still puzzled. "Mother Earth?"

Leto shrugged and said, "I don't worship invisible gods, Harry. I only know two gods, and they are visible beneath me and around me at all times. Mother Earth, and Father Magic." Leto smiled. "Others may pray to whatever Gods they choose, but I at least know who I am praying to."

Harry couldn't help but stare at Leto's club. "What is the Leto?"

Leto gripped his club tightly. "I'm guessing Lupin told you what this was, right?"

Harry shook his head. "He told me to ask you." Harry looked down at the ground. "Why weren't you in class today?"

"Talking with Dumbledore. He doesn't want anybody to know yet, and I agree. No need scaring anybody. We have until Christmas at least, maybe longer. I just can't see that far." Leto smiled. "The eye's time is shortening. The King comes soon."

Harry nodded, tired of the old rhetoric. He was more interested in what Leto was holding. "What is that club for, Leto?" Harry asked.

"It's a druid's club." Leto said. "Pretty useful tool. Helps us not only in combat, but it can teach us to communicate with the Earth Mother." Leto held it near the flame. The flame jumped and sparked wildly. "It also serves as a focal point for my power. When connected with the Earth Mother, my power can leave my body uncontrolled. With my club, a can manipulate it more." Leto gripped it even tighter.

"What are the notches, Leto?" Harry asked.

Leto shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "It was something my father used to do...even when he was a boy. When he was younger, he would scratch a notch in his own druid stick when he won a duel."

"Leto, what are they." Harry asked, afraid of why Leto was avoiding the question.

Leto took a deep breath, and looked down at the grown. "They're my debt."

"You're debt?" Harry asked.

"To Mother Earth and Father Magic. Everybody has a natural flow, Harry. They are created from Earth and Magic, and then they return to that same state. Of course, some deaths do not follow they're natural flow." Leto looked into Harry's eyes. "The notches are Dark Wizards I have terminated."

"Terminated?" Harry asked. "You say that...with no emotion...like a monster..."

"Don't you dare call me a monster, Harry." Leto growled. Harry took a step back, and felt in his back pocket for his wand. "They're the monsters. They're the killers."

"And they should spend the rest of their lives in Azkaban, living with that guilt!" Harry said.

Leto stood in front of the flame. The fire burned around him, his rage fueling the orange flower that never fills, always hungers. "They feel no guilt, Harry! There is no conflict within them! Do you think Pettigrew feels sorry for what he did? Well, do you?" Leto roared.

"Yes I do!" Harry yelled back.

"You what?" Leto asked, in total disbelief. "You think he feels ashamed? He's a villain! He will do it again if you give him the chance! Better not to let him have it!"

"I believe in the power of redemption, Leto." Harry whispered.

Leto paused. The fire behind him died down again, his calm composure returning. "Harry...there is no such thing as redemption. We are what we are. We can't change our destiny."

"I refuse to believe that." Harry said.

Leto smiled. "Naivety." He stroked his club. "I never had a chance to experience it." Leto smirked. "My father found out about my power to see through Basilisk Blood when I was three." Leto lowered his head. "Can you understand it Harry?" Leto chuckled. "Of course you can't...nobody can." Leto looked into Harry's emerald eyes with his sapphires. "I have always been connected with the Magic. The Nexus has been my sanctuary. I have always been a collective." Leto smiled. "That's why I'm a mage. I'm little more than Father Magic himself." Leto took a deep breath. "There is very little humanity left in me. Voldemort...when he poisoned me in the womb...he gave me a great gift...and a great curse. He gave me the power to help save humanity...but to never really connect with it." Leto pointed at Harry. "He did that to you, too." Leto lowered his hand, and tears welled up in his eyes. Not tears of sadness, but of fury. "There are 131 notches on my club, Harry." Leto pointed to the heavily scratched piece of wood. "And every time I kill one of those bastards, I get a piece of my humanity back. So don't tell me Demon Hunting is wrong." Leto waved his hand and the fire went out. Harry was left is complete darkness. He heard footsteps, and a whisper. "I thought that you would understand more than others." Then a sound like gunpowder, and Leto had phase-shifted somewhere else.

Harry slipped on his invisibility cloak and headed back to his room. It seemed much colder outside then when he first saw the fire.

_(I know I said I would get to the ball, but this chapter ended up being really long. So, I hope I can catch you guys later. Keep leaving reviews, positive of negative. Just let me know your reading. And hey, feel free to leave your ideas or suggestions. Thanks.)_

_The REAL Demon Hunter_


End file.
